Childhood Memories
by NightbirdFF
Summary: Kurt et Blaine étaient de simple enfants lors de leur première rencontre, c'était les meilleurs amis du monde jusqu'au jour où Blaine partit précipitamment de Lima, mais Kurt se souvient toujours aussi parfaitement de son ami après 7 ans, ami qui,pourtant, n'a jamais redonné de nouvelles.. Mais le jour où Kurt se rend à la Dalton il fait une rencontre qui va changer sa vie..(PAUSE)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, revoilà NightbirdFF pour une nouvelle fanfiction, toujours sur Klaine, BLW est en cours et la suite arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas si vous êtes fans, seulement, j'ai eu une idée en regardant une vidéo Klaine sur youtube alors j'ai décidé de lancer une nouvelle FF, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez, laissez des reviews et bonne lecture ! :D **_

_**Merci à Charlène d'avoir écrit une partie de ce premier chapitre.**_

**_Ps : Désolé pour les fautes, même en relisant on en oublie :/_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

C'était une belle journée d'été, le petit Kurt Hummel était en " grande vacances " et son père lui apprenait à faire du vélo, il avait 8 ans et c'était génial de passer du temps avec son père, Kurt descendait Whitman Avenue sur son vélo, son père le tenait toujours par l'arrière mais se sentant sûr de lui il lui demanda de lâcher, son père s'exécuta et le petit Kurt pédala un peu dans la petite descente, évidemment il n'était pas un pro, il ne maîtrisait pas encore son vélo alors il zigzaguait sur la route déserte, il s'arrêta en écrasant les freins en bas de l'avenue et son père vint le rejoindre en courant et en l'applaudissant, le petit châtain descendit de son vélo sans le lâcher et fit une belle révérence.

« Allez Kurt, on remonte maintenant, je vais encore t'aider au départ, ok ? Allez en selle champion ! »

Kurt remonta sur son vélo et son père le lança en courant un peu Kurt prit de la vitesse et son père le lâcha pour le laisser continuer seul, il zigzaguait toujours et alors qu'il faisait son mieux pour monter la mini pente quasi innexistante, il tomba. Le petit Kurt repoussa son vélo et alors que son père se mit à courir pour aller voir s'il allait bien une petite voix s'adressa à Kurt toujours au sol.

« Ça va ? »

Kurt releva la tête et vit un autre enfant, un petit garçon bien habillé avec des yeux magnifiques mi-or mi-vert, des sourcils bizarres qui étaient triangulaires et des boucles noir qui tombaient parfaitement autour de son beau visage. Kurt acquiesça et alors qu'il saisissait la main de l'autre petit garçon lui tendait pour se relever, son père arriva.

« Kurt, Kurt ! Tu vas bien ? Pas de mal, champion ? »

Kurt se retourna vers lui et son père prit son visage entre ses mains et le regarda sous tous les angles, Kurt se libéra des mains de son père en souriant, là, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

« Blaine ?! Blaine où es-tu partis encore ?! »

Le garçon bouclé - donc Blaine - se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait, Burt se redressa et il vit une femme brune avec des yeux très légérement plissés qui arrivait dans leur direction, elle souffla de soulagement en les voyants.

« Blaine, on vient à peine d'arriver et tu commences déjà à courir partout ... »

Elle posa sa main gauche sur la tête de Blaine et lui tapota gentillement, le petit brun lui sourit et ses yeux se plissèrent autant que ceux d'un chinois, sa mère lui sourit aussi et ses yeux devinrent pareil, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et tendit sa main à Burt.

« Isabelle Anderson, nous venons tout juste d'arriver dans le voisinage.. »

Burt sourit et serra la main d'Isabelle, Burt aussi avait une main posé sur la tête - ou plutôt sur le casque - de son fils qui souriait à Blaine qui lui souriait aussi.

« Isabelle ? Blaine ? Où êtes-vous ?! »

Isabelle se retourna à l'appel de la voix grave et profonde de l'homme, elle se tourna rapidemment vers Burt et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Oh, désolé, comme je vous l'ai dit on vient d'emménager, Daniel, mon mari a besoin d'aide, notre deuxième fils, Cooper ne suffit pas. »

« Je comprend, au plaisir de vous revoir ! »

Burt fit une accolade à Blaine qui lui sourit et les deux Anderson partirent rejoindre l'homme qui était deux maisons plus loin et qui les attendaient, en partant Blaine fixa Kurt un moment avant de courir vers son père...

OoO

Tel était les pensées de Kurt, 10 années plus tard, assit sur le rebord intérieur de sa fenêtre de chambre en regardant la pluie tomber, ça faisait 10 ans qu'il avait perdu sa mère, 10 ans qu'il avait apprit à faire du vélo, 10 qu'il s'était rapproché et accroché autant à son père, 10 ans qu'il avait rencontré le petit garçon au cheveux bruns et bouclés, 7 ans qu'il était repartit de Lima pour il ne savait où mais 7 ans que Kurt se souvenait parfaitement de lui, le petit garçon avec qui il passait ses journées à jouer, avec qui il organisait des the party, mariait ses tortues ninja et faisait du vélo ensemble.. Ils étaient partis après seulement 3 ans à Whitman Avenue et Kurt pense même qu'ils ont quitté Lima, voir l'Ohio, pour une fois que Kurt avait un très bon ami, on lui arrache, sa vie craignait vraiment...

« Kurt ! » Sa porte s'ouvrit à la volée et il sursauta en se retournant vers .. Finn « Mec ! Dis moi que tu as vu mon GTA IV ! »

« Finn ! Tu pourrais frapper et non, je ne touche pas à tes jeux vidéos, dégage ! »

Il prit son coussin posé contre le rebord de la fenêtre et il l'envoya sur Finn qui se protégea comme une fillette, il prit ensuite le coussin au sol et le renvoya à Kurt avant de quitter la chambre en gromelant.

Kurt soupira, reposa son coussin correctement et reposa sa tête contre la fenêtre en repartant dans ses pensées...

OoO

Il était assit en tailleur sur le sol de sa chambre, Blaine face à lui, ils faisaient des bracelets en perles.

« Mon bracelet est génial ! Maman va l'adorer ! Toi aussi c'est pour ta maman ? »

Kurt releva la tête avec un air triste mais il sourit devant l'air qu'il jugeait " trognon " cet air signifiait que Blaine avait la tête légérement penché sur le côté et souriait avec la bouche un peu ouverte, Kurt ne put empêcher son sourire.

« Oui, c'est pour ma maman, parce que c'est la meilleure et qu'elle mérite un beau bracelet violet et rose. »

« Le violet c'est ma couleur préférée ! Il est beau aussi ton bracelet. » Ils se sourirent un peu plus. « Pourquoi on voit jamais ta maman ? »

« Elle est monté au ciel, c'est un ange maintenant.. »

« Elle est montée au ciel comment ? »

« Avec un accident de voitu.. »

La voix du petit châtain aux yeux bleu se brisa et ses yeux devinrent humides, une larme glissa le long de sa joue et Blaine laissa tomber son bracelet en perles par terre pour se précipiter vers Kurt et le prendre dans ses bras, il lui murmura de pas pleurer sinon lui aussi s'y mettait - ce qui fit un peu rire Kurt - et il le serra très fort et un peu maladroitement contre lui pendant des minutes voir une heure entière.

OoO

En r'ouvrant ses yeux humides cette fois, Kurt se rendit compte qu'il serrait son coussin contre lui - surement imaginait-il que c'était Blaine - il lâcha le coussin qui, il venait seulement de faire attention, était violet et il sourit en voyant cette couleur, il sécha ses larmes et il se leva du rebord de fenêtre pour aller prendre son Ipod et mettre de la musique qu'il qualifiait de déprimante pour s'achever convenablement...

* * *

Ce lundi matin, Kurt se leva du mauvais pied, premièrement il y avait ce maudit Karofsky qui semblait s'acharner sur lui en ce moment, deuxièment, il y avait ce Blaine qui revenait constamment dans son esprit depuis le début de ce nouveau harcèlement de la part de Karofsky, il avait besoin de son meilleur ami mais il n'était pas là, il ne savait même pas où il était et si il se souvenait de lui et troisièmement, il y avait ce nouveau concours filles/garçons au Glee Club, mais, waow, Schuester avait dit que les garçons devaient faire des chansons de filles et les filles de garçons, quelle nouveauté !

C'est donc en trainant que Kurt se prépara ce lundi matin là, une vitesse très réduité à d'habitude pour se laver, mettre ses crèmes, choisir une tenue, s'habiller, se coiffer, faire son sac et enfin descendre déjeuner avant d'enfin partir pour McKinley, son père était déjà au garage et Carole à l'hôpital, Finn était déjà partit cherché Rachel alors au final Kurt n'avait eu à répondre à aucunes questions sur son retard innhabituel.

Arrivé à McKinley il resta un instant dans son 4x4, il souffla un coup, regarda les derniers élèves entrés dans le lycée avant de prendre son sac et rejoindre l'entrée en prennant son air fier, sur le chemin, il se demanda ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui, il alla à son casier sans encombre, il put finir de faire tranquillement son sac avant d'aller en maths, là-bas il retrouva Mercedes qui elle, ne manqua pas de le questionner sur son retard, il inventa que son réveil n'avait pas sonné et se concentra sur le cours, son amie accepta l'excuse sans grande conviction...

Après la matiné et le l'après midi de passé, Kurt retrouva les garçons dans une salle de classe vide, il les rejoigna avec une pancarte qu'il avait préparé pour les persuader qu'ils allaient gagner ce concours, il le plaça devant les garçons qui ne semblaient pas s'en occuper.

« Bon ! Evidemment normalement c'est moi qui devrait chanter en solo pour ce concours, mais... »

« Solo à toi mec. » Le coupa Puck qui récupérait le ballon de foot lancé par Finn. « Maintenant rend toi utile, va espionner les Garblers.. »

« Warblers ! »

« Peu importe... » Il relança le ballon à Finn, Kurt soupira et il reprit sa pancarte avant de quitter la salle.

* * *

Kurt arriva enfin à Westerville, la veille, il avait tout mit en place pour pouvoir manquer le peu de cours qu'il avait et se rendre à la Dalton Academy, lycée des Warblers, leur futur adversaire des Regional, alors le matin, à 7h il avait prit la route de Westerville, il avait recherché sur internet combien de temps il fallait et selon sa vitesse il fallait entre 1h30 et 2h00 alors il avait préféré partir tôt pour être sûr d'arriver dans le matin et pouvoir rentrer pour ses cours de fin d'arpès midi.

C'est donc vers 9h47 qu'il arriva à Westerville, il regarda son GPS qui lui indiquait la route jusqu'au lycée. En arrivant devant d'imposantes grilles en fer forgés il se demanda si son GPS ne l'avait pas planté, néanmoins, il s'aventura dans le chemin de cailloux qui menait à un espèce de vieux et gigantesque manoir, devant, il y avait un parking où plusieurs voitures étaient garées, pile à la sortie du petit chemin se trouvait un grand panneau avec écrit en rouge Dalton Academy, sous l'écriture, il y avait un blason avec un grand D à l'intérieur.

« Lycée de bourges ou de fous qui vivent encore au temps du moyen-âge ? »

Il se gara sur le parking et il descendit en prenant son sac, il avait mit des lunettes de soleil pour " passer inconito ". Il vit deux garçons en costume identique rentrer par les grandes portes imposantes elles aussi et il décida de les suivres, il se dépêcha et entra à leur suite.

Les portes passées, il regarda autour de lui, tout était magnifique, très vieux mais bien conservé, des gros lustres, des immenses couloirs, des grandes fenêtre et le plus beau, une " grande fenêtre " tout au dessus de lui, ce qui illuminait parfaitement le tout, sur la droite il y avait des escaliers, les deux garçons les empruntaient, il attendit un petit moment regardant tous les autres garçons qui avaient le même costume se presser dans les couloirs avant de partir vers les escaliers.

Arrivé au milieu de ces escaliers il ralentit, il ne voyait plus les deux garçons, il regarda pleins de garçons passer devant lui en discutant avec excitation, il retira ses lunettes de soleil et les rangea avant de se décider d'en stopper un.

« Heu.. Excuse moi ! » Un garçon qui était seul se retourna en arrivant en bas des escaliers, Kurt le suivit et se stoppa sur la cinquième marche. « Je suis nouveau ici.. »

« Je suis Blaine. » Le garçon lui tendit sa main, Kurt sourit mais se stoppa avant de serrer sa main, Blaine ? Il regarda ses yeux, mi-or, mi-vert et également bridés quand il sourit, il leva les yeux vers ses cheveux noir plaqués en arrière et maintenus par du gel et pour finir un beau visage sans défauts et un sourire craquant. IM-PO-SSIBLE ! Voyant que Blaine fronçait légérement ses sourcils triangulaires et qu'il ne devait pas se souvenir de lui, il lui serra la main.

« Kurt. » Il lui sourit dans un dernier espoir qu'il ait un flash et qu'il se souvienne de lui mais non. « Heu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

« Les Warblers ! Quelques fois ils décident de chanter en pleins milieu de la journée et du coup tout s'arrête. »

« Alors.. La chorale à la côté ici ? » Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit mais d'un côté il paraissait choqué qu'on lui pose la question.

« Les Warblers sont comme des rockstars ici ! » Il y eut un petit silence, Kurt regardait les autres élèves courir vers un lieu, surement celui où les Warblers devaient chanter, soudain, Blaine prit la main de Kurt. « Viens, je connais un raccourci»

Kurt n'eut pas le temps de protester que Blaine l'entraînait par la main dans un couloir, ils couraient main dans la main, comme avant, quand ils étaient meilleurs amis et enfant, quand ils se connaissaient par coeur ...

Ils finirent par se stopper devant des portes que Blaine ouvrit, Kurt avança lentement derrière lui en regardant tous les garçons présent, tous avec l'uniforme.

« Ouh, je fais tâche.. » Blaine se tourna vers lui toujours sont sourire ancré aux lèvres.

« La prochaine fois n'oublie pas ta veste petit nouveau. » Il retira son sac. « Si tu veux bien m'excuser.. » Il sonna son sac à un élève qui passait et il commença à chanter tendit que le reste des Warblers faisaient la musique.

Kurt perdit peu à peu son sourire, ça ne pouvait pas être son Blaine qui chantait comme un dieu, son Blaine qui était devenu aussi beau, son Blaine qui était leader de la chorale qu'il devait affronter au Regional, son Blaine qui n'était pas partit si loin mais qui pourtant n'avait plus donné de nouvelles et son Blaine qui l'avait oublié ou pas reconnu...

Il fit un petit sourire triste en regardant tous les autres garçons se balancer au son de la voix de Blaine, il devait être bien ici, aimé, respecté, au top du top.

Il regarda de nouveau Blaine qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ça fit sourire Kurt, il se rappelait de tous ces moments ou des fois ils n'avaient rien à faire alors ils se fixaient jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai un qui détourne le regard, ou alors, lorsqu'il dormait ensemble et se fixaient longtemps avant d'enfin s'endormir...

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Kurt ne put faire qu'une chose à la fin de cette chanson, applaudir comme un fou en souriant à Blaine qui se faisait féliciter pour sa prestation, mais qui ne fixait que Kurt, il lui souffla un " merci " avant de lentement se diriger vers lui tandis que les élèves et autres Warblers quittaient la salle aussi lentement, le garçon redonna le sac de Blaine à son propriétaire et après l'avoir remercié, Blaine se tourna vers Kurt.

« Une latte, Kurt ? Histoire de faire un peu plus connaissance ? .. »

« Bien sûr Hobbouclettes ! » Blaine fronça les sourcils, " Hobbouclettes " était un surnom que Kurt donnait à Blaine, Blaine étant plutôt petit et pleins de bouclettes, Kurt trouvait que ça lui allait bien, en l'utilisant il pensait que ça lui reviendrait mais apparemment non ... « Désolé.. Ne le prend pas mal, c'est pas méchant, seulement, petit, j'avais un ami qui te ressemblais que j'appelait comme ça... »

Blaine fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit. « Bref ! On va se la boire cette latte ? » Son éternel sourire et yeux bridés étaient de retour, tout comme Blaine, même si ça allait prendre du temps, Kurt se promit de ne plus le lâcher et de lui rappeler leur enfance, même si ça faisait mal de savoir qu'il l'avait oublié ... Il voulait retrouver son meilleur ami..

* * *

_**Voila, merci d'avoir lu et n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis, juste pour savoir si on continue l'histoire ou non, si dés ce soir on obtient des reviews positifs, la suite pourrait être publié demain, bonne soirée ! :) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bon alors j'ai eu trois avis et les trois étaient positifs alors me voila avec le deuxième chapitre, si vous pourriez faire tourner l'histoire pour qu'on est plus d'avis ça serait cool, bonne lecture ! :) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

« Alors Kurt, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène à la Dalton ? »

« Heu.. Le .. L'intimidation. »

Blaine pencha sa tête sur le côté les mains croisés sur la table devant lui, avec un petit sourire confiant, oh mon dieu cet air ! Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ça lui rappelait tellement le petit bouclé d'il y a 10 ans.

« Tu viens d'où, Kurt ? »

« Lima. »

« Tu vas donc rester ici la semaine ? Tu connais déjà ton dortoir ? Tu es avec qui ? Je connais un peu tout le monde ici, donc je pourrai te dire comment cette personne est. » Il décroisa ses mains et but une gorgée de son café sans quitter Kurt du regard. Kurt qui était légèrement devenu rouge.

« Je.. Heu... J.. »

« Laisse moi deviner, Kurt, tu n'es pas nouveau ici ? » Blaine leva la main pour stopper le châtain qui allait répondre. « Psht, pas besoin de réponse, je le sais, ça se voit. Quand on arrive ici, on a l'uniforme qu'on nous as remis le jour de notre inscription, ça se sait vite dans tout le lycée et du coup on connait déjà le nom du nouveau avant même de le voir dans les couloirs. »

Kurt resta silencieux, pour " cacher " ses rougeurs et gêne il but une très longue gorgée de café histoire de disparaître un moment derrière son gobelet.

« Kurt, sache que je ne t'en veux pas, et je pense que personne ne va t'en vouloir d'être venu ici. Mais je pense qu'on aimerait savoir pourquoi tu es là. ... Regional ? »

Kurt reposa son gobelet, soupira en regardant autre part et acquiesça. Blaine soupira à son tour.

« Ok ... Heum, McKinley ? »

« Oui, mais, Blaine, je suis désolé, je voulais pas, en fait, c'est plutôt compliqué, en ce moment on fait un concours filles contre garçons et au lieu de m'écouter parler pour choisir une chanson, les garçons m'ont envoyés vous espionner et vu qu'en ce moment je suis à bout de nerfs je me suis dis qu'un peu d'adrénaline me ferait du bien, mais.. »

Blaine mit ses mains autour de son gobelet de café et se pencha en avant en faisant un signe de tête pour encourager Kurt à continuer.

« Mais en venant ici.. J'ai v... Disons que j'ai revu une personne que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps et ça me fait quelque chose ici.. » Il posa sa main droite sur son coeur. « ... Parce qu'il ne me reconnait ou alors fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître et ça fait mal. »

Kurt baissa la tête et posa sa main droite sur la table, immédiatement, la main de Blaine vint la recouvrir et Kurt releva ses yeux vers lui.

« Je suis sûr que ça reviendra, que cette personne viendra te voir en disant : " Hé, je te reconnais, tu te souviens ? ... " C'est promis. »

Nouveau sourire. La cloche sonna et Blaine se leva en prenant son sac.

« Ecoute Kurt, je dois retourner en cours là, mais, si ça ne va pas tu pourrait me le faire savoir ? Je vais te laisser mon numéro.. » Il ouvrit son sac et sortit un bout de feuille avec un stylo. « Je vais te marquer le miens sur cette partie. » Il déchira le papier en deux et il écrivit son numéro, il le donna à Kurt et il lui tendit ensuite l'autre bout de papier avec le stylo. « Et tu n'as qu'à mettre le tiens ici, comme ça je vais m'assurer que tu ailles bien et je pourrai peut-être t'inviter pour un autre café, j'aimerais mieux te connaître. »

Kurt prit le bout de papier et le rangea dans sa poche avant de se saisir du stylo et d'écrire son numéro sur le papier. Il redonna ensuite le tout à Blaine qui y rangea dans son sac.

« Super, bon eh bien je te dis à bientôt Kurt et appel moi si tu vas mal ou si un des garçons de ta chorale te pousse à aller espionner d'autres chorale. »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et il partit de la cafétéria. Kurt resta un instant sur sa chaise à sourire comme un idiot avant de se lever et repartir à Lima.

* * *

« Alors Porcelaine ? »

Kurt se retourna pour voir Puck arriver en même temps que Finn, Rachel, Mike et Tina dans la salle de chant, Kurt se retourna complètement sur sa chaise, coupant sa conversation avec Mercedes avant de croiser les jambes et les bras.

« Alors on a du soucis à se faire Puckerman, ils sont bons, très bons. »

« Développe.. Dit comme ça on pense qu'ils sont tous des gay super hot et que les jugent qui seront tous des homo voteront pour eux parce qu'ils sont " bons " mais dans le sens sexuel.. »

« Tout le monde n'a pas le même esprit de pervers ! Quand je dis " bons " je parle du chant bien sûr, pas dur à comprendre. »

« Peu importe. T'as toujours pas développé. »

« Ils font tout avec leur bouche, ok ?! »

« Encore une fois on peut penser à autre chose, je suis de l'avis de Puckerman là mon petit Porcelaine. » Santana rit en disant ça, elle s'assit juste derrière Kurt en resserrant sa queue de cheval. Kurt devint rouge.

« Vous m'avez très bien compris, je dirais rien d'autre, si vous voulez savoir des trucs, allez là-bas vous mêmes ! »

Mr. Schue arriva au même moment dans la salle de chant, tous étaient à leur place et Mr. Schue ne remarqua même pas le visage énervé de Kurt, il prit un marqueur et inscrivit REGIONAL en gros sur le tableau avant de commencer son " cours ".

* * *

_8:34pm_

_De Blaine à Kurt :_

_Hey Kurt, j'espère que ça va toujours depuis ce matin. En arrivant à mon cours de français après t'avoir dit au revoir, des mecs m'ont demandés qui tu étais, je leur ait dit la vérité et ils aimeraient te rencontrer, ça te dirais de revenir à la Dalton pour un café ? PAS DE PANIQUE, ils sont cool ! _

Kurt relu le message plusieurs fois, il avait parlé aux autres gars de Dalton et maintenant ils voulaient le rencontrer ? Qui sait si ils allaient être cool avec lui ?

_8:38pm_

_De Kurt à Blaine :_  
_Hey, oui ça va toujours. Tu serais là si j'accepte ?_

_8:39pm_

_De Blaine à Kurt :_

_Bah, bien sûr, je te l'ai dis ce matin, j'aimerais mieux te connaître, alors ça serait une bonne occasion ! ;)_

_8:41pm_

_De Kurt à Blaine : _

_Ok alors, oui, pourquoi pas._

_8:42pm _

_De Blaine à Kurt : _

_Super ! Demain vers 16h ça t'irait ?_

_8:44pm_

_De Kurt à Blaine : _

_Ouais, sans aucuns problème, mais il faudra que je ne reste pas trop longtemps, histoire de ne pas trop inquiéter mon père.._

_8:46pm_

_De Blaine à Kurt : _

_T'inquiéte pas pour ça, on ne va pas te séquestrer, c'est juste histoire de parler un peu, les gars t'ont trouvés attachant et ils ont trouvés dommage que tu ne sois pas un vrai nouveau. Bon allez Kurt, je dois te laisser, on organise une petite répète de Warblers, bonne nuit, à demain ! :)_

_8:48pm_

_De Kurt à Blaine : _

_Ok ok, alors bonne répétition et à demain Blaine, bonne nuit à toi aussi. :)_

Kurt sourit en faisant son rituel de soir, Blaine voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître, peut-être que c'était une brèche pour pouvoir redevenir le meilleur ami de Blaine, Kurt n'avait qu'à s'y engouffrer. Il revint dans sa chambre et il se glissa sous ses couvertures le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Kurt se réveilla de bonne humeur cette fois-ci, il chantonna en se préparant et il sourit même à Finn qui dormait sur la table comme à son habitude en attendant son petit déjeuner. Carole qui cuisinait remarqua le grand sourire de Kurt quand elle le salua, elle sourit à son tour mais ne lui posa pas de question, son père en revanche ne se gêna pas quand il vu le grand sourire de son fils au dessus de son journal.

« Qu'est-ce qui te met de si bonne humeur fils ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial papa. » Kurt prit une tranche de pain, du beurre allégé et commença à en étaler dessus avant d'y mettre de la confiture de cerise, sa préférée.

« Alors pourquoi sourire comme un idiot ? Fais nous partager ta joie. »

« C'est juste que je suis content de vivre, la vie est belle, tu préfère que je tire la gueule ? »

« Oh non, mais, ces derniers temps c'était plutôt ça et tout à coup tu souris comme ça, alors parle. »

« J'ai juste retrouvé un bon ami, et ça me rend heureux. »

« Un " ami " ? Qu'un ami ou... ? »

« Qu'un ami papa. »

« Je le connais ? »

Kurt sourit, bien sûr qu'il le connaissait, il adorait Blaine, il le faisait tout le temps rire et même que quelque fois son père et Blaine jouait ensemble ou alors Burt le chatouillait pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Blaine réussisse à glisser jusqu'au sol et partait en courant dans la chambre de Kurt.

« Très bien même, mais je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui. »

« Je sais que je suis vieux mais quand même.. »

« Si je te dis.. Blaine ? »

Burt qui était en train de tourner une page de son journal s'arrêta, il le ferma et le posa sur la table. Il posa ensuite ses mains dessus et se pencha vers Kurt. Pendant ce temps, Carole servait du bacon et des oeufs à son Finn qui se redressa d'un coup pour s'empiffrer.

« Tu te fous de moi là ? Où tu 'as retrouvé ? Je croyais qu'il avait quitté Lima et même l'Ohio. »

« C'est une longue histoire mais non je ne me fous pas de toi et oui, il a bien quitté Lima mais pas l'Ohio. Et d'ailleurs, je ne rentrerais pas directement après les cours, il m'as invité à boire un café avec des amis à lui. »

Kurt sourit et mordit dans sa tartine, Carole lui servit du jus d'orange et il la remercia avant d'en boire une gorgée.

« Kurt ? On parle bien de Blaine Anderson, le petit bouclé brun aux sourcils bizarres qui vivait là il y a 10 ans maintenant ? »

« Qui est ce Blaine ? »

« Je viens de le dire Carole.. »

Carole ne répondit rien, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le nom de Anderson lui disait étrangement quelque chose..

« Oui papa, c'est bien lui et avant que tu ne me le demande, oui, je suis sûr que c'est lui. Pour information, il est à la Dalton Academy, à Westerville, grâce à Puck j'ai pus le retrouver, Finn, tu le remerciera pour moi. Le hic, c'est qu'il ne se rappel pas de moi ou alors il le fait exprès, mais ça, ce n'est qu'un détail. Bon ! »

Kurt finit sa tartine et son verre de jus d'orange avant de se lever et de prendre son sac, il le mit sur son épaule et il alla embrasser Carole puis son père.

« Je file, je vais être en retard au lycée sinon, ce soir je rentrerai un peu plus tard, bonne journée ! »

Il fit un dernier signe de main avant de quitter la maison.

* * *

« Kurt, je peux t'acceuillir comme il se doit. Bienvenu à la vieille école, la Dalton Academy ! »

Kurt venait de sortir de sa voiture qu'il venait de garer sur le parking devant l'entrée, Blaine était à l'entrée, juste devant les grandes portes, ses mains étaient croisés devant lui et il souriait - ça vous étonnes ? -

« Merci Blaine, alors, où sont tes amis ? »

« Ils nous attendent à la cafétéria, viens. »

Kurt sourit en retour et il passa devant Blaine qui lui tenait les portes, il attendit qu'il arrive et ils descendirent les escaliers en spiral côte à côte.

« Ça te dirais qu'après avoir passé un peu de temps avec mes amis je te fasse vite fait visiter ? Très rapidement évidemment, je sais que tu es pressé et tout visiter prendrait une journée entière, mais juste un petit tour.. »

« Oui, oui, j'adorerais. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau grand sourire avant d'arriver à la cafétéria, Blaine lui indiqua une table indiqué par deux garçons qui semblaient discuter ensemble, un grand noir et un petit asiatique, Blaine lui dit d'aller les rejoindrent pendant qu'il allait chercher deux cafés. Kurt s'avança donc vers les deux garçons, en arrivant à la table, les deux élèves relevèrent la tête et lui sourirent.

« Kurt, c'est bien ça ? » L'asiatique lui sourit en plissant un peu plus qu'ils ne les étaient déjà ses yeux.

« Oui, c'est ça, Kurt Hummel, de McKinley. »

Il s'assit et tous les trois restèrent silencieux, ils se regardaient à tour de rôle en souriant. Blaine arriva deux minutes plus tard avec deux gobelet de café, il en donna un à Kurt avant de s'asseoir, Kurt le remercia et Blaine prit la parole.

« Kurt, c'est Wes et David. » Il accompagna le geste à la parole en montrant d'abord l'asiatique et ensuite le noir.

« C'est sympa d'inviter l'espion à boire un café avant de le frapper. »

« On ne va pas te frapper. » Répondit Wes avant que David ne prenne la parole à son tour.

« Dans le genre espion tu étais plutôt attachant. »

« De toute façon, je pense que nous espionner n'était pas vraiment le but de ta visite. » Dit Blaine.

Nouveau grand sourire, c'est quoi cette façon de tout le temps sourire comme ça ? « Heu.. Je peux vous poser une question ? » Les trois acquiescèrent. « Est-ce que vous êtes tous gay ?.. » Les trois se mirent à rire, Blaine prit la parole.

« Non, enfin, je veux dire, je le suis, mais ces deux là ont une petite amie. »

Kurt sourit en coin en buvant une gorgée de café. Alors comme ça, Blaine était gay ? Kurt se mentirait si il se disait surpris mais l'entendre le dire était différent.

« Ce n'est pas une école de gay. Mais il se trouve que nous n'acceptons pas la violence. » Expliqua David.

« Tout le monde est traité pareil, peu importe ce qu'on nous sommes, c'est très simple. » Complèta Wes.

Kurt baissa les yeux, la Dalton faisait vraiment rêver quand même, qui ne sourirait pas en étant ici ? Blaine pencha sa tête sur le côté et demanda à ses deux amis de les laisser, les deux se levèrent et Wes parla de nouveau.

« Relax Kurt. »

Dernier sourire avant de partir. Il y eu un silence pendant lequel Blaine regarda Kurt, puis il parla.

« Des problèmes à l'école ? » Kurt redressa sa tête, Blaine put voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Cette vision lui fit mal au coeur mais il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Je suis le seul à dire que je suis gay.. Et j'ai essayé de tenir bon mais.. Il y a cette grosse brute qui vit pour faire de ma vie un enfer.. Et personne ne semble le remarquer. » Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas craquer.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, j'étais la bête noir dans mon lycée avant et ça me.. me rendait complètement fous. J'ai même était me plaindre, et ils compatissaient mais aux fonds... On voyait bien qu'il s'en fichait, c'était comme : " Hé, si tu es gay, c'est normal que tu morfles, désolé, on n'y peut rien. " Alors j'ai fuis et je suis venu ici, aussi simple que ça. ... Tu as deux options, je te dirais bien de venir ici mais c'est pas donné, l'Academy est cher et tout le monde ne peut pas venir, ou tu peux refusé d'être une victime. Les préjugés sont juste de l'ignorance, Kurt. Tu as la chance de changer ça maintenant. »

« Comment ? » Kurt retrouvait un peu d'espoir, Blaine se redressa et se pencha un peu plus sur la table.

« Riposte, attaque le ! J'ai fuis, Kurt, j'ai pas tenu bon, j'ai laissé les brutes me chasser, et c'est quelque chose que je regrette vraiment.. »

Kurt releva un peu plus la tête en écoutant Blaine, voila donc l'histoire de Blaine, voila pourquoi il était de retour dans l'Ohio, mais était-il partit au moins ? Enfin peu importe, il devait tenir bon maintenant.

« Allez, viens, on va faire un tour, ça va nous changer les idées. »

Il se leva et prit son café, Kurt fit de même et ils partirent faire une petite visite de la Dalton... Durant cette visite, Blaine lui fit comprendre que contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il n'était pas seul..

* * *

_**Voila, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plût, laissez des reviews ! :) **_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey, tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, ça fait vachement plaisir ! **_

_**Carlandra**__** : Je ne sais pas trop combien de chapitre il y aura, peut-être 20 ou plus ou moins, je ne sais pas (même si je pense à plus de 20 chapitres) Blaine se souviendra de Kurt le moment venu et oui, je compte mettre d'autres personnages, j'ai un peu emmené des Warblers dans ce chapitre mais je compte évidement en mettre plus ;) **_

_**J'ai trouvé le temps d'écrire ce petit chapitre entre 2 révisions alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture et merci de prendre le temps de lire :) **_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

« Alors fils ? » Kurt venait à peine de passer la porte qu'il entendit la voix de son père qui venait du salon. Kurt se dirigea vers la voix et il croisa les bras en restant à l'entrée du salon.

« Alors quoi ? » Son père se détourna de son match de foot pour regarder son fils.

« Comment ça " alors quoi " ? Tu devais pas voir Anderson ? Viens là. »

Kurt soupira et il avança vers le sofa. Il s'assit dedans et son père éteignit la télé en posant sa bière sur la table basse. Il remit correctement sa casquette avant de poser ses coudes sur se genoux et regarder son fils.

« Vu ta tête, Kurt, quelque chose ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'aurais voulu, alors, parles. »

« Rien.. Rien ne va ! » Il croisa ses jambes et ses bras. « Je pensais vraiment qu'il se souviendrait tous nos bons moments. Pff, tu parles, il en a plus rien à faire.. Enfin, je comprend, c'est pas dur de m'oublier ... »

« Kurt ! » Son père fronça ses sourcils. « Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé pendant ces 7 années, ni la raison de leur départ. Peut-être que tout est lié. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Je viens à peine de le retrouver, il pense qu'on ne se connait pas.. Je ne vais pas le brusquer. »

« Fils, il y aura forcément un moment où tu devras lui en parler.. » Burt leva sa main pour couper son fils qui allait riposter. « Et quelque fois, il faut agir tout de suite. Ne laisse pas trop passer de temps, c'est tout, et je suis persuadé que tu meurs d'envie de savoir d'où vient ce... Cet oublie et c'est normal, alors met les choses au points, ok ? » Kurt acquiesça. « Autre chose ne va pas ? »

« Non, pourquoi autre chose n'irait pas ? »

« A toi de me le dire.. Au début de notre " conversation " tu as dis que rien n'allait, alors je me suis dis que peut-être il y avait quelque chose. » Burt vit son fils se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et baisser les yeux.

« Non. » Il releva ses yeux vers son père. « C'était mon seul problème. »

« Bien. Si tu es sûr.. Tu peux me parler tu sais. »

« Je peux aller dans ma chambre ? »

« Je t'en pris.. Vas-y. » Kurt remercia son père et il se leva avant de filer dans sa chambre sous le regard perçant de son père qui le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le vit plus. Une fois Kurt disparu, il remit la télé en marche et reprit sa bière.

* * *

« Quelque chose ne va pas Blaine ? » Le petit brun releva les yeux de son assiette toujours aussi remplit qu'à son arrivé à la cafétéria et regarda tour à tour ses cinq amis qui le regardait, il haussa les épaules et rebaissa le regard.

« Blaine, pourquoi tu ne manges rien ? Tu avales de stas de choses d'habitude... » Reprit un grand et mince blond aux yeux gris.

« Pas faim, c'est tout. »

« Et pourquoi ? Un Blaine qui n'a pas faim, surtout un soir de plats japonnais, c'est pas normal. » Blaine soupira et posa ses baguettes avec lesquels il " jouait " ou du moins occupait ses mains.

« C'est ce Kurt Hummel. Vous savez le châtain aux yeux bleus qui était venu pour nous, " espionner " .. »

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » Demandé David en mangeant un sushie.

« Il m'intrigue et son nom.. Je suis sûr et certain de l'avoir déjà entendu, mais, j'arrive pas à le replacer dans ma mémoire. »

Il y eut un petit silence, chacun semblait réfléchir dans son coin. Peut-être que si Blaine connaissait, les autres le connaissait aussi et pourraient l'aider à lui " rafraîchir " la mémoire...

« Hé ! » Un petit brun " mécheux " avec des yeux marron clair leva un doigt. « Hummel, c'est une marque de sport, vous savez, en France presque toutes les équipes de handball la porte, les ballons aussi ! »

« Nick, tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est pas ça, continue de manger.. » Blaine soupira une nouvelle fois. « Et pourquoi ses yeux me sont familier ? Je sais que je le connais, mais apparemment lui, non. Si vous reverriez quelqu'un que vous n'avez pas vu depuis longtemps mais qui ne se souviens plus très bien, vous lui diriez que vous le connaissait, non ? » Tous acquiescèrent.

« Ça va de sois.. Mais j'y repense, quand nous avons eu les noms de lycée de nos adversaires, nous nous sommes réunis pour aller voir des photos de classes sur internet, peut-être que tu te souviens de son nom et ses yeux parce que tu le trouvais mignon.. »

« Hum.. Je pense que Thad a raison, parce que personnellement, je ne vois pas où et quand tu aurais déjà vu ce garçon... Depuis ton arrivé ici, nous sommes toujours restés ensemble et jamais tu ne nous as parlé de ce Kurt. » Dit Wes.

« Mouais.. » Répondit Blaine pas très convaincu. « J'avoue qu'il est très mignon mais je ne pense pas que ce soit cela. Et peut-être que je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ce Kurt à cause de vous savez quoi. Et donc, c'était quelque chose qui s'est passé avant d'arriver ici et je te vois venir Jeff, je ne veux pas reparler de ça, l'histoire est close, je suis bien ici, pas un mot. »

Le blond qui avait commencé à ouvrir sa bouche la referma et baissa les yeux pour continuer son repas. Il y eut à nouveau un court silence avant que Thad ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors si c'est ça. Je pense que tu devrais lui en parler, essayer de trouver les mots ou d'engager une conversation là dessus et peut-être que lui, t'aideras à tout remettre en place, tu vois le truc ? »

« Thad... Ça doit être une erreur, oui, si ça se trouve je confond avec la marque de sport, ou juste pour la photo. Il m'en aurait parlé, enfin je pense.»

« Essayer ne coûte rien, Blaine, tu lui parles et c'est tout. » Trancha Wes « Et maintenant messieurs, tous au dortoir, dur répétition demain. »

* * *

Le week end arriva vite pour Kurt et pendant tous ces jours, Kurt ne reçu aucunes nouvelles de Blaine, il commençait à se dire que Blaine avait parlé dans le vide. Il était censé le supporter dans ce qu'il vivait, il lui avait en quelque sorte promit et lors de leur enfance, il lui avait aussi promit d'être toujours là pour lui...

OoO

Les deux petits - plus si petits - garçons étaient dans la chambre de Blaine. Kurt avait 11 ans et Blaine 10, ils jouaient à être tous les deux les meilleurs frères du monde. Il ne restait qu'un jour avant que Blaine ne parte, mais ça à l'époque, Kurt ne le savait pas... Au bout d'un moment, Blaine s'assit sur son lit en croisant ses bras et en fronçant ses sourcils triangulaires, Kurt s'approcha de lui.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Tu devais m'emmener voir mon prince. » Couina Kurt.

« Je veux pas que tu me lâche pour un stupide prince ! » Riposta Blaine, visiblement énervé.

« Mais Blaine, tu es mon frère, tu dois pouvoir m'y emmener, que ça te plaise ou non ! »

« Kurt, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un autre que moi prenne soin de toi, je veux que tu reste mon frère pour la vie et un frère s'occupe bien de son frère, et si tu as un prince, alors, lui prendra soin de toi et tu n'auras plus besoin de moi alors je servirais à quoi, hein ?! »

Kurt ouvrit légèrement la bouche et il vint s'asseoir à côté de Blaine toujours énervé, il le fit se tourner face à lui et il décroisa ses petits bras avant de prendre ses mains.

« Prince ou pas, tu seras toujours le meilleur pour moi, tu seras toujours mon frère, le meilleur qui puisse exister et s'occuper de moi. » Il sourit et Blaine lui rendit son sourire.

« Kurt, je te promet que je serais toujours là pour toi, pour toute la vie, t'es la meilleure personne au monde, le plus beau et gentil aussi, mais tu es MON Kurt et je partage pleins de truc, mais pas toi, tu restes miens à jamais avec ça.. »

Et sans prévenir, Blaine se pencha pour donner un bisou à Kurt, sur les lèvres, ce fut rapide mais Kurt rougit, il devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûr, quand Blaine recula il mit ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Blaiiiiine, c'est les grandes personnes qui font ça, nos parents, nous on a pas le droit ! »

« M'en fiche, les grands ils sont pas sincèrent quand ils font ça des fois, moi je t'aime vraiment, on m'as toujours dis que la vérité sortait de la bouche des enfants et je te dis que tu es le plus magnifique garçon sur Terre et que je serai toujours là pour toi et que je t'aime, tout est vrai. »

Blaine sourit et Kurt sourit à nouveau. « Moi aussi je pense ça sur toi. » Et sur ces mots, Kurt prit Blaine dans une étreinte à écraser le petit et maigre Blaine contre lui et ça pour 5 bonnes minutes...

OoO

En y repensant, Kurt se dit que Blaine avait vraiment bien évolué, pas qu'il n'était pas " beau " avant mais, maintenant il avait des muscles, à peine visible sous son blazer mais en partant de la Dalton la dernière fois, Kurt avait serré Blaine dans ses bras - ou plutôt l'inverse - et Kurt avait put sentir les muscles du dos de Blaine, il en avait donc déduit que Blaine était musclé de partout.. Bref, Blaine était toujours un peu plus petit que Kurt, une chose que n'avait pas changé... Blaine avait ses boucles prisent dans du gel maintenant, nouveauté qui n'enchantait pas trop Kurt qui adorait ses boucles. Le visage de Blaine était aussi devenu un peu plus oval, moins rond mais une mâchoire bien définie et pour finir les yeux de Blaine brillaient plus que jamais, surtout quand il souriait, faisant ressortir le magnifique vert, des petites " rides " étaient aux coins de ses yeux quand il souriait ou riait et cette nouveauté rendait à la fois Kurt joyeux et triste, triste de ne pas être la cause de ses petits traits. Et enfin, un " reste " de barbe apparaissait sur le visage sans défaut de Blaine, bien sûr ce n'était pas trop voyant mais Kurt y avait remarqué la dernière fois.

Kurt soupira en marchant dans le couloir de McKinley, là, son portable vibra dans sa poche, il le sortit et vit un message de Blaine " COURAGE ". Kurt sourit mais soudain, son portable quitta ses mains et le châtain fut poussé contre les casiers. Kurt regarda son " agresseur " - même s'il savait très bien de qui il s'agissait - et il vit Karofsky continuer son chemin, Kurt regarda autour de lui en se rappelant des mots de Blaine " _Attaque_ ! ". Il vit une fille qui semblait choquée à côté de lui mais il l'ignora et il se lança à la poursuite de l'athlète.

« Hé ! Hé ! » Karofsky entra dans les vestiaires et Kurt l'y suivit. « Hé ! Je te parles ! »

« Les vestiaires des filles c'est la porte à côté. » Le footballeur semblait très calme et il prenait ses affaires sans vraiment faire attention à Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ton problème ?! »

« Pardon ?! » Karofsky se tourna vers Kurt.

« De quoi as-tu si peur ?! »

« A part que tu me mâte.. »

« Oh oui bien sûr, comme si tous les gay devraient baver sur vous, ben tu sais quoi gros tas ?! T'es pas mon genre ! »

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais, j'aime pas les joufflus déjà chauve à 30 ans. »

« Ne me pousses pas Hummel ! » Karofsky sembla perdre de son calme et il montra son poing au plus petit.

« Tu veux me frapper ? Vas-y. »

« Ne me cherches pas ! » Karofsky se mit à crier et il claqua la porte de son casier.

« Frappes moi car ça ne changera rien à qui je suis. Je resterai gay et toi un gros ignorant. »

« Dégage de ma vu ! »

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pauvre petit garçon appeuré ! »

Et après ces mots, Kurt ne comprit pas tout, Karofsky se pencha en avant et prenant son visage entre ses mains et il écrasa ses lèvres contre celle de Kurt. Kurt resta comme glacé sur place. Karofsky se pencha pour l'embrasser une deuxième fois mais Kurt le repoussa et il porta immédiatement sa main à sa bouche. Le footballeur frappa contre les casiers avant de quitter le vestiaire, laissant Kurt seul, dégoutté et choqué ...

Son premier vrai baiser, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que celui de Blaine comptait, ils étaient jeune et ne s'étaient pas vraiment rendu compte et ceux avec Brittany.. C'était avec une fille, il se laissa glisser contre un casier et se mit à pleurer, il aurait tant eu besoin de Blaine, son ancien Blaine, celui qui le connaissait par coeur, mais il n'était pas là et Kurt était seul, plus seul qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années..

* * *

_**Et voila, laissez votre avis et à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, alors, vu que mon épreuve d'histoire des arts est passée et que mon brevet est fin juin et que je suis sûr de réussir facile, j'avance cette histoire pour Antoine, et en regardant les reviews j'ai souris comme une folle, parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que apparemment j'écris bien et que l'histoire est bonne, donc merci, merci beaucoup de nous suivre et d'aimer l'histoire, j'espère que je ne vous décevrez pas en cours de route vu que je prend l'histoire à ma charge, donc merci beaucoup, bonne lecture.**_

_**Ps : Désolé pour les fautes, j'en oublie tout le temps :/**_

_~Charlène___

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le jour suivant, Kurt décida d'appeler Blaine. La veille, à l'arrivé de rugbymen dans les vestiaires, Kurt avait prit la fuite sous le regard étonné des sportifs, il avait courut jusqu'aux casier retrouvant son portable toujours au sol, en pleins milieu du couloir. Il était un peu plus loin, quelqu'un avait dû shooter dedans. Il le ramassa et partit du lycée aussi vite qu'il le put.

Par chance, son père était encore au garage lorsqu'il entra dans la maison, Carole toujours à l'hôpital et bien sûr, Finn en cours. Il avait courut jusqu'à sa chambre s'enfermer pour pleurer. Karofsky, cette brute qui lui menait une vie d'enfer, venait de lui voler son premier vrai baiser, ce gars a bien été fait pour pourrir sa vie..

Le lendemain, Kurt avait les yeux trop rouges pour sortir, il avait alors fait semblant d'être malade pour ne pas aller en cours, son père le laissa donc à la maison pour la journée.

« Heu.. Allô ? » Fit Blaine avec une voix basse.

« Bl.. Blaine ? C'est Kurt. » La voix de Kurt tremblait un peu et il avait à nouveau envie de pleurer, rien que de penser à la veille. Kurt entendit un mouvement de l'autre côté, une porte s'ouvrir et se fermer et enfin la voix clair et un peu plus forte de Blaine.

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ta voix est bizarre.. »

« Je... Il s'est passé un truc hier, au lycée. »

« Il s'est passé quoi, Kurt ? On t'as frappé ?! »

« Non ! Non, on m'as.. Embrassé. C'était pas voulu, pas du tout.» Il y eu un silence à l'autre bout du fil. « Blaine ? »

« O.. Oui oui je suis là... Je ne sais juste pas quoi dire, je .. Qui ? »

« Karofsky, le mec qui vie pour pourrir la mienne. Je suis désolé de t'embêter avec ça, c'est juste que ... Que j'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et, et si j'en parle à mon père j'ai peur qu'il déboule comme une furie au lycée, c'est mauvais pour son coeur et les autres en on rien à faire.. »

« Tes amis n'en n'ont rien à faire ?! Ils s'en foutent s'il t'arrive quelque chose ?! » La voix de Blaine montait en volume de l'autre côté.

« Non, Blaine, c'est pas ça, je parle surtout des profs, mes amis, je ne leur en parle pas et même aux profs j'ai rien dit. Karofsky est fier d'être " hétéro " évidement il ne l'est pas mais si il venait à apprendre que je l'ai dis, il me tuerait, j'en suis sûr, je ne peux pas me permettre de dire ça, je le dis à toi parce que j'ai confiance, je sais que tu ne diras rien.. Tu me le promet, hein ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que je ne dirai rien, mais, Kurt ? En échange, je veux venir parler à ce mec, je veux le voir... Et ce n'est pas négociable ! » R'ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il entendit Kurt essayer de protester. « Demain, je viens à McKinley, attend moi sur le parking à 12h00. »

Kurt allait répondre mais un bruit de porte de l'autre côté se fit entendre et le châtain entendit une voix appeler Blaine. La voix dit que les répètes étaient importantes et que sans le soliste, ils avaient un peu de mal à réussir leur chanson.

« J'arrive Richard, désolé. Kurt, je dois te laisser, demain 12h00, n'oublie pas, si tu n'es pas là je viens dans toutes les salles de cours pour te trouver et j'en serais capable. Bye. »

Kurt sourit et avant qu'il ne puisse le saluer, un _BIP_ se fit entendre annonçant la fin de la discussion, il écarta son portable de son oreille et sourit légèrement en retournant de son lit, penser à Blaine.

* * *

Le lendemain, à 12h00, Blaine était sur le parking, Kurt venait d'arriver et Blaine aussi apparemment, il sortait tout juste de sa voiture une toyota prius. Il regarda autour de lui avant de remarquer Kurt qui venait de sortir du lycée, il ferma sa voiture et approcha en marchant rapidement. Tout en marchant, il rangea ses clés dans la poche de sa veste de la Dalton qui était ouverte, avec le vent elle " flottait " et ça rendait Blaine encore plus sexy pour une raison que Kurt ne connaissait pas, de plus que sa cravate était desserrer, ce qui renforça l'idée de sexy pour Kurt.

« Hey ! Comment tu vas ? » Blaine arriva enfin à Kurt et il le prit vite fait dans ses bras. « Allez, on perd pas de temps, mène moi à lui. »

Kurt acquiesça et après avoir répondu qu'il allait bien, il mena Blaine à travers les couloirs de McKinley, ne trouvant pas Karofsky, ils sortirent dehors et monta les escaliers pour se rendre dans la deuxième partie du lycée.

« Merci d'être venu. »

« C'est normal, Kurt. »

Ils montèrent encore quelques escaliers avant de tomber face à face avec Karofsky.

« C'est lui. »

« C'est bon je suis là. »

Karofsky ne les avaient pas encore vu, Kurt et Blaine s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui et le sportif les regarda tour à tour.

« Excuse moi. »

« Hey, mamzelles.. C'est ton petit copain Kurt ? »

« Kurt et moi on aimerait te parler. »

« j'ai cours. » Il reprit son chemin en poussant Kurt sur son passage, Blaine le suivit des yeux.

« Kurt m'as tout raconté. » Karofsky s'arrêta et se retourna en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ah oui ? Et raconté quoi ? »

« Tu m'as embrassé.. » Karofsky sembla gêné, il regarda autour d'eux pour voir si quelqu'un avait entendu.

« N'importe quoi... »

« Tu me sembles un peu confus .. C'est totalement normal tu sais ... » Karofsky leur lança un dernier regarda avant de tourner les talons et repartir, Blaine le suivit et Kurt fit de même. « .. Mais sache que, tu n'es pas seul. »

Karofsky se stoppa en pleins milieu des escaliers, il regarda autour de lui et se retourna à toute vitesse en remontant. Il prit Blaine par le col et le fit reculer jusqu'à le claquer contre les grillages autour des escaliers.

« Ne fais pas ton malin ! » Blaine leva les mains comme pour lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas se battre et Kurt intervint là, en poussant Karofsky de toute ses forces le faisant lâcher Blaine.

« Arrêtes ça ! »

Karofksy les regarda, Blaine fixait le footballeur toujours appuyé contre le grillage, Kurt fixait aussi Karofsky l'air dégoutté. David baissa les yeux, se retourna et il repartit pour de bon.

« Il est pas près de faire son coming-out. » Kurt soupira et il retira son sac avant de s'asseoir sur les marches. Blaine frotta son blazer et il regarda Kurt. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Il vint s'asseoir à côté de Kurt. « Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? »

« Parce que jusqu'à hier je n'avais jamais été embrassé.. Enfin, un vrai baiser. » Blaine pinça ses lèvres. Kurt renifla.

« Allez, je t'invite déjeuner. » Il se releva en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Kurt qui se leva, ils se sourirent légèrement avant que Blaine en parte dans les escaliers et que Kurt ne le suive.

* * *

« Merci pour le déjeuner, Blaine. Et pour tout à l'heure. » Ils venaient de finir de manger et Blaine buvait un café.

« C'est normal. Moi, je te remercie de me faire confiance, alors que l'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps ... »

Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieur en baissant les yeux alors que Blaine lui souriait. Il hésita un instant avant de se lancer en relevant les yeux.

« je te connais.. Et toi aussi. » Blaine faillit recracha son café à la figure de Kurt. Il avala et toussa un peu par la suite. Il fit d'abord des gros yeux, comme si Kurt était fou puis il l'interrogea du regard. Kurt ouvrit son sac posé à côté de lui sur le siège et il prit un cahier, il le posa sur la table. « Je me suis vraiment demandé si c'était une bonne chose de t'en parler, vu que je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès ou pas mais, toi, tu ne te souviens pas. »

« Kurt, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu... » Kurt ouvrit l'album photo et il le tourna vers Blaine, sur la première page on pouvait voir deux photos l'une en dessous de l'autre, deux enfants souriaient à pleine dents au photographe, un petit garçon avec des yeux d'un bleus magnifique et des cheveux parfaitement coiffés, également porteur de deux adorables fossettes. A côté, un garçon avec des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable et une touffe de cheveux bouclés noir.

« je parle de ça. Notre enfance. Ne nie pas, tu sais très bien que c'est toi. » Blaine ne dit rien, il prit l'album entre ses mains et il regarda les photos de plus près, il se mit à tourner les pages en prenant le temps de regarder chaque photos.

Kurt avait effectivement gardé un album photo de sa jeunesse, il en avait plusieurs mais celui la était le plus important à ses yeux. C'était l'album où toutes les photos de Blaine et lui même étaient, ou presque, en vérité il y en avait deux car, dieu sait qu'il y avait des tonnes de photos des deux garçons.

Pendant que Blaine regardait, Kurt observait chaque expressions que prenait le visage de Blaine, tout y passait, surprise, confusion, bonheur, tristesse, déception et même colère..

« Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de toi ? » Il releva les yeux de l'album. « Tu n'as pas changé et .. Ton nom, c'est toujours le même, non ? » Kurt acquiesça.

« je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne te souviens pas de moi, j'espérais que tu me le dirais.. »

« Je... Kurt, je suis désolé, je .. Je n'ai aucunes réponses, je ne sais pas, mais, pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis depuis notre rencontre à Dalton ? »

« Au début, je croyais que c'était volontaire de ta part, faire semblant de ne pas me reconnaître alo... »

« C'est absurde ! Jamais je ne... ! »

« Chut ! Moins fort. » Kurt regarda autour de lui, plusieurs personnes les regardaient, il fit un petit sourire gêné avant de se tourner vers Blaine. « Je n'en savais rien, tu es partis tellement rapidement que je croyais que c'était à cause de moi, sauf que, même après avoir retourné la question des centaines de fois dans ma tête, je ne voyais pas ce que j'avais fais, mais même, je croyais que c'était ton choix et que ce n'est pas 7 ans plus tard que tu allais me reparler. »

« Kurt... » Blaine prit les mains de Kurt entre les siennes. « Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'en excuse. »

« Blaine, pourquoi tu continue de nier ? »

« Mais je t'ai dis que je ne nie pas, je ne savais même pas que je te connaissait petit, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois ça ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que tu m'as toujours dis que tu ne m'oublierai jamais et que pendant 7 ans tu ne m'as jamais reparlé, que tu m'as finalement oublié alors que moi, je n'ai pas oublié mon meilleur ami.. » La voix de Kurt se brisa et il voulu retirer ses mains de l'emprise de Blaine mais ce dernier resserra ses mains.

« Je suis tellement désolé, Kurt. Je .. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Pourquoi mes parents ne m'ont jamais reparlé de toi après mon accident ? Je ne peux pas te le dire, désolé. »

« Quel accident ?! » Blaine soupira en baissant les yeux.

« Kurt, si je suis à la Dalton ce n'est pas un hasard, si j'ai fuis mon lycée non plus. Je t'ai dis que je n'avais pas riposté, je t'ai dis que j'ai fuis ... Eh bien, c'est à cause de.. De brutes, ces brutes, m'attendaient au tournant, ils cherchaient juste une occasion de me fracasser, je le savais bien. Alors le jour où.. » Il se stoppa un instant en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Durant ma troisième, mon ancien collège/lycée donnait un bal et tous les niveaux y étaient invité et je venais juste de me rendre compte de ma sexualité, je venais de faire mon comming-out alors j'ai été au bal avec mon ami, gay lui aussi. Pendant qu'on attendait son père, trois gars sont venus... Et ils nous ont juste tabassés, on m'as dis, quand je me suis réveillé, que mon ami était mort sous les coups et mon père m'as envoyé à la Dalton. »

Kurt avait la bouche grande ouverte et les larmes aux yeux, il retira ses mains de celles de Blaine pour pouvoir à son tour prendre les mains de l'autre garçon entre les siennes.

« Je.. Je suis tellement désolé Blaine.. »

« Kurt, c'est ok, enfin, je veux dire, tout va bien maintenant mais, juste sous les coups, mon cerveau a été endommagé si tu veux, ma mémoire à des défauts, même encore un peu maintenant, mais j'y travail, depuis des années, mes parents m'ont racontés mon accident, la raison pour laquelle j'ai changé d'école, il m'ont parlé de mon enfance à Lima, mais ne t'ont jamais mentionné, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à cause de ça, je ne peux te dire pourquoi je suis partis, même si j'aimerais tout te raconter, je ne sais pas et apprendre ça.. Ça me.. Je ne sais pas ça me fout un sacré coup... »

« Je n'aurais pas dû te parler de ça.. »

« Non ! Non, au contraire, je suis content que tu l'ai fais, merci Kurt, grâce à toi j'en saurais plus, je veux apprendre à te connaître. Comme avant. Je veux tout savoir, je veux qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début, tu veux bien ? »

« Heu.. » Kurt regarda Blaine droit dans les yeux, yeux remplis d'espoir et de bonheur, puis son regard se porta sur l'album photo ouvert à la dernière page, sur la page à la gauche de Kurt, sur la photo du haut, Blaine embrassé Kurt sur la joue, petit Kurt qui avait un sourire énorme. Sur celle du bas, c'était au tour de Kurt d'embrasser Blaine et Blaine avait un sourire similaire à celui de Kurt. « Oui, je veux t'aider à t'en souvenir, même si je dois passer ma vie à te montrer des photos en les commentant.. »

Blaine sourit, un beau sourire qui fit sourire Kurt à son tour, ils resserrèrent leurs mains ensemble en ne se quittant pas du regard. L'espoir de retrouver son meilleur ami était de nouveau présent dans l'esprit de Kurt et c'était surement le début d'une nouvelle grande histoire ...

* * *

**_Voila voila, pour information, je compte mettre la suite vendredi soir au plus tard, normalement, vous aurez une suite tous les deux jours ou un peu plus voir un peu moins à chaque fois :) _**

**_A la prochaine !_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello, voila le chapitre 5, bon pas beaucoup beaucoup " d'action " mais c'est parce que les Bushman vont servir dans les prochains chapitres, alors j'étais obligé, enjoy ! :) _**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : **

Ce soir là, Blaine décida de rentrer chez lui, il gara sa voiture dans l'allée du garage où une autre voiture, une chrysler 300 noir était déjà garé, à côté de la mercedes classe s 600 de son père, également noir, il descendit, et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas décidé. Il s'arrêta une fois arrivé sur le perron pour souffler un coup, l'album de photos de Kurt en main. " Ok, c'est pas terrible, c'est juste pour avoir une réponse, ils ne vont rien dire.." Il releva sa tête et sonna.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sa mère apparut, un sourire au visage, sourire qui disparut quand elle aperçut son fils à la porte.

« Bl.. Blaine ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Blaine allait répondre en montrant l'album mais il entendit quelques rires venant de la salle à manger, un raclement de chaise et enfin, la voix de son père qui arrivait.

« Isabelle ? Qui est-ce ? » Son père apparut dans le couloir, son visage perdit de sa joie quand il vit son fils. « Que fais-tu ici, Blaine ? Et la Dalton alors ?! »

Le visage de son père prit une expression sévère et il entraîna son fils et sa femme dehors en fermant la porte.

« Je.. Je devais vous demander quelque chose... »

« Le téléphone existe jeune homme, de plus, nous recevons les Bushman, tu sais qu'ils sont important, n'est-ce pas ? Tu nous déranges en pleins milieux du repas, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison ! »

Blaine soupira et il leva l'album devant ses parents qui étaient tous deux face à lui. D'ailleurs, ça se voyait qu'ils recevaient des gens importants ce soir, son père était encore mieux peigné que d'habitude - la même coupe de cheveux avec un tas de gel - et il portait un de ses plus beaux costumes. Sa mère aussi était très bien habillée mais pour Blaine, leur dîner n'avait aucune importance.

De plus que pour lui, les Bushman étaient des gens aussi péteux et riches que la famille Anderson - du moins les parents et frère de Blaine - grande famille d'avocat - comme le père de Blaine - et si ils étaient là ce soir, ce devait être parce que leur deuxième fils, Daniel, venait d'ouvrir son propre cabinet ou bien ils étaient là pour fêter la fin d'une longue affaire.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?! Pourquoi tu viens ici pour un cahier ?! »

« Ce n'est pas un cahier, c'est un album photos papa ! » Blaine éleva la voix parce que son père avait vraiment l'impression de rien en avoir à faire.

« Tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi, Blaine ! Et ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en ai à faire de ce truc ?! »

« Si je te dis, Kurt Hummel, ça te dis quelque chose ? »

Silence. Son père mit ses mains dans ses poches en regardant en direction de sa maison, sa mère, elle, mit ses mains devant sa bouche en se tournant vers son mari.

« Ah, tiens. On dit plus rien, pourquoi vous m'avez cachez ça ? C'était mon meilleur ami ! »

« Je t'ai dis de baisser un ton jeune homme ! Et ensuite, si on ne t'as pas parlé de lui, c'était pour ton bien, regarde, tout allait bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Là, tu oses élever la voix avec moi. » Son père se mit à tourner en rond devant son fils. « Tu quittes la Dalton pour m'en parler. Sais-tu qu'ils ne te laisseront pas rentrer ? » Il regarda sa rolex. « Il est déjà 21h04, tu crois que le temps de finir cette conversation et d'y retourner, les grilles seront grandes ouvertes ?! »

« Kurt n'a rien à voir là dedans, et si vous m'en aviez parlé, je ne serais pas ici, j'irais très bien et là, je vais très bien. Alors pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas parlé de Kurt pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Parce que.. » Son père s'arrêta enfin devant Blaine, Monsieur Anderson était plutôt petit mais il dépassait quand même son fils de quelques centimètres. « Ce garçon est un petit pédé, pourquoi sommes nous partis de Lima du jour au lendemain ? Parce que, ta mère et moi avons appris qu'il t'avait embrassé, je ne pouvais tolérer ça ! »

Blaine resta sans voix, il ne quitta pas les yeux de son père qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau aux siens mais qui dégageait de la haine, du dégoût et de la colère en ce moment, et d'ailleurs, même tout le temps avec Blaine, le jeune Anderson ne se souvenait pas qu'un jour son père ait pu le regarder avec l'amour d'un père..

« Je suis gay aussi papa.. »

« Ne dis pas ça chez moi, ne parle pas de ça ! Je le sais bien que tu es .. Bizarre, à ton avis, pourquoi as-tu quitté ton ancien lycée ? J'ai eu pitié de te voir dans ce lit d'hôpital, que ton ami était mort. Ta mère était de ton côté et pour quel genre de père serais-je passé si je n'avais pas agis ? J'aurai perdu de l'estime, mes collaborateur m'aurais lâché, on m'aurais pris pour un mauvais père, voila pourquoi dans cet Dalton Academy. Et sois gentil, la semaine restes-y. »

« Tu restes un mauvais père... Quel genre de père parle à son fils avec autant de haine ? Quel genre de père refuse de parler de la vraie enfance de son fils juste parce que le meilleur ami de son fils l'avait embrassé ? Quel genre de père regarde son fils avec autant de haine et dégoût ? Et quel genre de père " sauve " son fils, juste pour ne pas perdre des collaborateurs ? Tes amis avocats aussi débile que toi sont donc plus important que ton fils ? Ta famille ? Oh ! Non, attend, Cooper n'a jamais été insulté ou autre parce qu'il ne voulait pas suivre ton chemin. Lui a toujours été encouragé, peu importe sa voix, et moi, juste parce que je suis un _pédé_ je d ois me démerder ! » Il se tourna vers sa mère qui avait les larmes aux yeux. « Et toi, tu as permis ça, tu l'a laissé me faire du mal à travers les mots, toi qui a toujours été de mon côté. Toujours le petit toutou de ce gros con ! »

Soudain il sentit une douleur cuisante sur sa joue droite, il tourna sa tête vers son père qui le fixait avec ses yeux or-vert qui étaient devenu plus sombre avec la colère et la haine. Il venait de le baffer.

« Ne nous parle plus jamais de la sorte, maintenant, tu vas à ta voiture, tu rentres dedans et tu dégage de chez moi et tu reviens le moins souvent possible. »

Les larmes envahirent les yeux de Blaine et il se tourna vers sa voiture, sa mère avait craqué et elle l'appela mais il entendu la voix dur de son père lui ordonner de retourner à l'intérieur et d'aller se calmer avant de retourner au dîner. Blaine entra dans sa voiture et mit le contact avant de lancer un dernier regard à sa mère. Il regarda ensuite la voiture des Bushman et alors qu'il avait un peu reculé il accéléra en avant et fonça dans l'arrière de la chysler. Une alarme retentit et Blaine recula en voyant son père lever les mains et crier. Il finit par retourner sur la route et partir à toute vitesse tendit que sa dernière vision était la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrait et que son père allait en direction de la chrysler.

Sur le chemin du retour, Blaine se laissa aller à pleurer, pourquoi est-ce que son père dégageait autant de haine juste parce qu'il assumait ce qu'il était ? Quand il avait apprit son homosexualité sa mère avait été déçu par le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas d'enfant biologique de son fils préféré mais elle avait continué à l'aimer et même, une mère peut-elle un jour, ne plus aimer son fils ?

Son père, lui, l'avait baffé et quitta le salon en restant silencieux, par la suite il avait tout fait pour le faire changer mais rien.

Une demie heure plus tard, il arriva à la Dalton, il regarda l'heure et vit 21h56. Ouf les grilles fermaient à 22h00 et les élèves devaient être dans leur dortoir à 22h00, après, extinction des feux. Blaine s'engagea dans la grande allée avant de se garer. En sortant il vit les deux surveillants chargés de fermer les grilles.

« Anderson ? Pourquoi ces pleures ? Et où êtiez-vous ?! »

Blaine les ignora et il partit en courant dans le bâtiment d'internat. En entrant dans son dortoir, il vit que Trent était déjà dans son propre lit près à dormir, en voyant son camarade de chambre rentrer en pleurant il se redressa.

« Blaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Le leader des Warblers ne répondit pas, il s'assit juste sur son lit et mit sa tête dans ses mains, Trent alla le rejoindre. « Hey, Blainey, répond moi, ton père t'as dis du mal ? » Il passa un bras autour de son ami.

« Il est si horrible, comment est-ce qu'on peut être aussi méchant avec son fils ? »

Trent le tourna face à lui, de façon à se qu'il puisse le prendre dans ses bras et Blaine qui avait réussi à stopper ses pleures repartit dans des sanglots incontrôlés. Lorsque leur surveillant vint vérifier qu'ils étaient couchés il fronça les sourcils en voyant un élève en pleure, il les questionna mais Trent lui assura que c'était rien, que ça allait passer. il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire du comportement du père de Blaine, s'était un avocat renommé en Ohio et si une seule chose venait à être dite sur lui, il perdrait surement tout.

« Ok, bon, alors, couchez vous, Anderson, tu es plus fort que ça, allez hop, on éteint tout, ça ira, même si je ne connais pas le problème, tu verras demain, tu iras mieux. Bonne nuit les garçons. » Trent retourna à son lit et le surveillant éteignit les lumières avant de partir. Blaine se déshabilla et après avoir jeté son uniforme sur la chaise de son bureau, il alla sous ses couvertures en espérant que, effectivement, demain, il ira mieux...

* * *

_Nuit dernière chez les Anderson, après le départ de Blaine :_

Richard regarda son fils partir. Il monta dans sa voiture alors que sa femme retournait dans la maison, il vit son fils reculer pour accélérer, quand il entendit le choc de l'avant du prius de Blaine s'écraser sur l'arrière de la chrysler, il cria et leva les mains au ciel.

« T'ES MALADE ! IL FAUT TE FAIRE SOIGNER MON GARÇON ! »

La voiture recula alors que l'alarme de sécurité de la chrysler sonna, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur sa femme et ses trois invités, William, Mary et Daniel Bushman, les cinq personnes suivirent la voiture du regard, elle filait à toute allure dans West Lincoln Street, il disparut et les Bushman finirent de descendre du perron.

« Richard, ma voiture.. Qu'est-il arrivé à ma voiture ?! » Le père Bushman se retourna d'un coup face aux deux Anderson maintenant côte à côte, l'air furieux. Il sortit ses clés et arrêta l'alarme. « A qui est-ce que tu parlais ?! Qui a cassé ma voiture et pourquoi ?! »

« William, je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.. »

« J'exige une réponse Richard ! »

Richard avança vers la voiture mais le fils Bushman le stoppa.

« Monsieur Anderson, je pense que mon père à droit à des explications. »

« Je parlais à mon fils. »

Les trois Bushman se regardèrent.

« Cooper ? Je croyais qu'il était à Los Angeles. » Dit Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non, mon cadet, Blaine. »

« Il n'est pas en internat à la Dalton ? Et pourquoi aurait-il encastré ma chrysler ? »

« Il est venu exprès pour nous parler de quelque chose, j'ai mal compris ce qu'il m'as dis, il s'est énervé et en partant il a encastré votre voiture. » Monsieur Bushman était de nouveau calme, il regarda à nouveau sa voiture avant de se tourner vers Richard.

« Je connais Blaine, ça fait 10 ans que nous collaborons ensemble, Richard, et il ne détruirait pas ma voiture sur un coup de colère, il doit avoir une bonne raison. »

Richard, soudain embarrassé se tourna vers sa femme en quête d'aide mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle avait encore des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Et aussi, il doit y avoir une bonne raison, pour qu'Isabelle pleure, je veux des explications, tu me dois bien ça, allons à l'intérieur. »

Les trois Bushman et les deux Anderson retournèrent à l'intérieur, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, les Bushman sur un canapé, les Anderson sur un autre.

Richard passa une heure à raconter toute l'histoire entre Blaine, Kurt et leur deux familles, son homosexualité, leur raison de leur venu à Westerville. Richard avait toujours réussi à cacher cette histoire aux Bushman, il savait parfaitement que William et sa famille n'avait rien contre les homosexuel, ayant lui même son aîné gay, il le supportait très bien et se montrait très protecteur, tout le contraire de Richard.

A la fin du récit Will se leva.

« Richard, tu me déçois, je savais que tu n'étais pas fan des homosexuel mais.. T'en prendre à ton fils comme cela ... Allez jusqu'à le faire réagir comme cela. Mary, Daniel, on y va. » Sa femme et son fils se levèrent en même temps que richard.

« Will, s'il te plais, je ne suis pour rien, je ne contrôle pas mon homophobie. Et le contrat que l'on devait signé ? »

Daniel prit la valise de son père contenant le contrat et la lui donna. Son père ouvrit la mallette et en sortit les quelques feuilles. Il redonna la mallette à son fils avant de déchirer le contrat en plusieurs morceaux, il les lança ensuite dans la direction des Anderson.

« Déchiré. Surement comme le coeur de votre fils. » Il commença à partir mais se stoppa et pointa Richard du doigt. « Oh et, je veux que tu pais la réparation de ma voiture, je t'enverrai la note. » Il se retourna de nouveau et quitta la maison Anderson en claquant la porte..

* * *

_**Voila, à la prochaine, peut-être dans la journée, sinon demain et si vous faîtes partis des gens qui sont dans la fil d'attente de Chris ou que vous allez à la dédicace de Chris je vous hais, vous êtes des méchantes personnes :( **_

_**Laissez des reviews ! :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola clase ! Vraiment désolé pour le gros retard, je sais que j'avais promis la suite pour plus tôt mais les révisions du brevet mon rattrapées et je me suis laissée bouffer :( **_

_**Bref, voila le chapitre 6, on commence les minis " séances " de test pour Blaine par rapport à leur enfance. Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

Kurt jouait dans sa chambre quand son père l'appela, il se releva et fonça en bas en souriant, en arrivant, il vit Blaine avec sa maman et son papa. Son propre père se retourna et il sourit en le voyant.

« Ah, Kurt, Blaine va passer la journée chez nous, ses parents on un rendez-vous important pour leur travail. Ça te dérangerai de le prendre avec toi dans ta chambre ? Je dois m'occuper de deux trois trucs. »

Kurt secoua la tête pour lui dire que c'était ok. Blaine lui sourit et il se libéra de la main de son père posé sur sa tête pour aller vers Kurt qui partait déjà vers sa chambre. Il le suivit à l'étage et une fois arrivé Kurt referma sa porte avant de tourner vers son " invité ".

« Tu veux faire quoi ? » Kurt le regarda en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Blaine haussa les épaules. « C'est embêtant, on va s'ennuyer alors ! » Blaine regarda autour de lui et il vit des tortues ninja au sol.

« On a qu'à jouer aux tortues ninja, c'est ce que tu faisais, non ? » Blaine pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté en s'asseyant au sol en tailleur.

« Non, j'ai jamais joué aux tortues, je m'entraîne à les marier, pour m'aider moi plus tard à faire un beau mariage. » Kurt s'assit en face de Blaine.

Ils se regardèrent un assez long moment sans rien faire, Blaine avait toujours sa tête penchée sur le côté et Kurt, lui, était bien droit, ses mains sur ses genoux. Au bout d'un moment, Blaine regarda autour de lui.

« C'est chouette dans ta chambre, ta maison aussi elle est chouette. Je pourrai revenir les autres jours ? » Kurt sourit doucement, c'était la première fois que Blaine venait chez lui et à peine était-il entré dans sa chambre qu'il voulait déjà revenir une prochaine fois, Blaine allait être un super ami.

« Il faudra que je demande à papa mais je pense qu'il sera ok, il a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé charmant l'autre jour. » Blaine se contenta de sourire. Il prit une tortue ninja et releva la tête vers le châtain.

« Bon ! On y joue à se marier alors ? » Kurt saisi un autre tortue ninja.

« Ouais, t'as déjà marié tes tortues ninja ? » Blaine fit un signe négatif de la tête. « Ok, pas grave, je vais t'apprendre à faire un beau mariage alors, c'est pas sorcier. Hé ! A propos de sorcier, tu connais Harry Potter ?! » Kurt releva la tête tout excité.

« Ouais ! C'est le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps ! Ma maman m'a lue les quatre premier livre et j'ai pas encore été voir le film, avec ma maman et mon frère on doit y aller vendredi soir. »

« Moi aussi papa me les as lu ! Et j'ai pas été voir le film aussi, mais papa ne parle pas de m'y emmener.. » Kurt baissa sa tête.

« Tu voudrais venir avec moi ? Je suis sûr que maman sera d'accord et comme ton papa a accepté de me garder je pense que ce sera ok. » Kurt sourit, maintenant il en était sûr, Blaine allait être un super, super ami !

OoO

_**BIP BIP BIP !**_

Kurt grogna et tapa son réveil, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait toujours qu'il gâche de bons moments ? Il se redressa et s'étira avant de se lever pour se préparer pour sa journée. Il passa trois quarts d'heures dans sa salle de bains à se laver, mettre ses crèmes, s'habiller et se coiffer avant de descendre pour son petit déjeuner. Comme tous les matins, chacun avait son poste, son père lisait le journal.. Carole faisait le petit déjeuner et Finn encore endormit sur la table.

Kurt posa son sac dans l'entrée avant de retourner s'asseoir dans la cuisine en saluant tout le monde. Carole lui apporta son petit déjeuner et il commença son repas.

« Alors, une journée passionnante qui arrive les garçons ? » Burt ferma son journal en le posant sur la table et en prenant son thé.

« Glee Club, foot.. » Grogna Finn la tête dans ses pancakes. Burt se retourna alors vers Kurt.

« Et toi fils, où en es-tu avec Blaine ? » Finn releva sa tête en regardant alternativement Burt et Kurt.

« Ch'est qui Blaine ? » Kurt soupira en posant son verre de jus d'orange.

« Personne qui pourrait t'intéresser. » Il se tourna vers son père. « Hier on a mangé ensemble et je lui ai emmené un ancien album, il ne se souvenait pas, parce qu'il.. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Finn qui détourna vite son regard de lui, faisant semblant d'observer par la fenêtre. « Je te raconterai ce soir. Mais j'ai rendez-vous avec lui alors je rentrerai un peu plus tard. »

Kurt se leva tandis que son père hochait la tête. Il embrassa son père sur la joue et il alla prendre son sac avant de sortir et de partir pour le lycée.

* * *

8:28 am

De Kurt à Blaine.

_Hey, comment ça va ? Partant pour un café après les cours ? :)_

8:32 am

De Blaine à Kurt.

_Hey, pas trop bien mais c'est rien, ne pose pas de questions. Ouais, pourquoi pas ? J'invites :) _

8:33 am

De Kurt à Blaine.

_Alors si tu ne voulais pas de questions il fallait dire que ça allait. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Et non, J'INVITES. _

8:35 am

De Blaine à Kurt.

J_e t'expliquerais à 3 heures, c'est une longue histoire. Et on verra qui sera le plus rapide pour dégainer son argents dans ce cas. ;) Bon allez il faut que je me concentre sur mes maths, bonne journée ! :) _

8:36 am

De Kurt à Blaine.

_Ok ok, bon, je te préviens, tu perdras. Ok, moi sur mon histoire, à tout à l'heure, bonne journée ! :) _

* * *

Kurt passa à son casier à 2 heures et demie, il posa quelques affaires avant de prendre deux tortues ninja qu'il avait déposé le matin même, il prit aussi un ticket de place de cinéma pour " Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale ". Il sourit tout seul avant de refermer son casier et regagner sa voiture.

Il conduit jusqu'au Lima Bean en se refaisant toute les musiques du premier Harry Potter, il les chanta lui même passant surement pour un fou du point de vue des autres conducteurs. Il s'arrêta devant le Lima Bean et il sortit en prenant ses jouets et son ticket. Il vit que le prius de Blaine était déjà là alors il se dépêcha de rentrer. Il se commanda un mocha allégé et il chercha Blaine du regard. Il le vit à une petite table prêt de fenêtre, fixant un point fixe au dehors visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, Kurt sourit et alla le rejoindre.

« Hey Blaine ! » Il tira la chaise devant Blaine qui, lui, sursauta, il sourit légèrement à Kurt. « Alors, Blaine, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Oh laisse tomber. Désolé, je t'ai pas vu rentrer, je te surveillais pour me lever et payer ta boisson mais j'ai pas fais attention, tu n'as pourtant pas tant changé mais.. Je ne te reconnais plus ... »

« Ça ne fait rien ! » Kurt posa ses deux tortues ninja sur la table avec le ticket. Son regard se posa alors sur l'album. « T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui ne va pas ? » Blaine ignora la question et regarda les choses emmenés par Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce que... » Il montra les jouets et le ticket du châtain. Kurt prit les deux tortues ninja et les levas devant Blaine.

« Ces deux tortues ninja ne te rappelles rien ? » Il agita la tortue violette devant Blaine qui la regarda intensément, comme si elle pouvait lui donner la réponse.

« Euh.. Le violet est ma couleur préférée, mais ça ne m'aide pas. » Kurt se redressa et se pencha pour taper doucement sur la tête de Blaine.

« Idiot.. » Le châtain sourit en voyant l'air de pauvre petit chiot perdu de Blaine. « La première fois que tu es venu chez moi, on a joué avec ces deux tortues ninja. » Blaine montra le ticket après avoir hoché la tête.

« Et le ticket pour.. » Il prit le ticket et le lu. « _Regal American Mall Stadium 12, caisse 2, Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale, salle 5, séance : 27/05/2001, 8:30 pm, prix : 5.50$._. Laisse moi deviner, on a été voir ce film ensemble ? » Kurt acquiesça.

« La première fois que tu es venue chez moi, on a joué avec des tortues ninja, je voulais t'apprendre à les marier.. » Blaine commença à rire et à vouloir dire quelque chose mais Kurt le coupa en continuant. « Je t'ai dis que ce n'était pas sorcier et on s'est mit à parler d'Harry Potter, je t'ai dis que mon père n'avait pas projeté de m'emmener voir le film et toi tu m'as proposé d'y aller le vendredi soir avec ta mère et ton frère. »

Kurt sourit à Blaine et le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire, mais d'un sourire triste. Il baissa les yeux pour regarder le petit bout de papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Et tu as gardé ce petit ticket durant toutes ces années ? En parfait état en plus.. » Il soupira. « Je regrette vraiment de ne pas me souvenir de ça. Ces années semblent belles. Ça change d'aujourd'hui.. » Il releva ses yeux dorés vers les yeux bleus de Kurt. « J'ai emmené l'album a mon père hier. Il a mal prit le fait que tu sois de " retour " dans ma vie. Voila ce qui s'est passé, mes parents ont refusés de me parler de toi pour " mon bien ". Mais ils ont tord. Je me sens vraiment bien qu'avec toi. »

Il soupira de nouveau et posa le ticket sur l'album. Il prit ensuite la tortue ninja violette de la main gauche de Kurt et la regarda. Il sourit un peu.

« Je peux garder cette tortue ninja ? » Il releva les yeux et Kurt acquiesça. « Merci. Et.. Je peux garder l'album ? J'en prendrais soin, promis. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Papa en a un en double de toute façon et si peut-être, ça peut t'aider à te remémorer des trucs.. » Il hésita un instant puis posa sa main sur celles de Blaine qui tenait toujours la tortue ninja. « On parviendra à te faire te rappeler des instants. C'est promis, ok ? »

« Ok.. » Blaine retira une de ses mains de celle de Kurt et la prit entre la sienne. « T'es toujours un super ami, Kurt, même avec un.. " Accident " je me demande comment j'ai pus oublier un si beau visage, un personne si gentil, comment t'oublier en fait. Ça semble impossible .. »

Kurt rougit légèrement à ses mots, Blaine disait qu'il était beau, non ? Il le complimentait, et.. Oh mon dieu, pourquoi le coeur du plus vieux se met à battre plus vite ? Argh, ce Blaine alors, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être perturbant et si beau...

* * *

_**Voila voila, j'espère que ça vous a plût et vu que les vacances d'été arrive dans une semaine pour moi ça va tourner à pleins régime l'écriture, la suite de Between Losers and Winners arrivera en fin de semaine, donc si vous aimez aussi BLW encore un peu de patience, merci d'avoir lu et merci pour les 20 followers ! :o **_

_**Laissez moi votre avis ! **_

* * *

**Ps : Je sais que je suis loin d'avoir fini BLW et CM mais je suis sur l'écriture de deux autres FF, une sur un crossover entre Hunger Games et Glee (toujours centré sur Klaine, toujours :p ) et une autre qui ressemble étrangement mais qui n'a pas exactement les mêmes règles que les Hunger Games, mais ça reste un jeu de tuerie, c'est seulement qu'à la place des compétitions de chants, on a une tuerie entre les chorales dans des endroits différents. Bref, assez blablaté, je vous laisse et laissez votre avis sur les FF à venir, dîtes moi si oui, je vais devoir publié ou si j'écris pour rien, à la prochaine !******


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello, me revoilà, tout d'abord je voudrais commencer par dire R.I.P Cory. J'étais pas tellement fan de cet acteur et pas du tout de son personnage mais au final, je me rend compte qu'il me et va me manquer... **_

_**Voila, ensuite merci aux followers et reviewers, ça fait plaisir et voila un nouveau chapitre, le prochain devrait arriver vitee (cette fois c'est vrai, promis).**_

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

Les jours qui suivirent le rendez-vous de Kurt avec Blaine furent horrible pour le châtain, karofsky devenait de plus en plus brutal et il finit même par le menacer de mort s'il parlait du baiser. Kurt était resté littéralement pétrifié en entendant ça, il se refermait petit à petit sur lui même. Il ne parlait même plus à personne une fois chez lui. Il parlait seulement du mariage qu'il s'était proposé d'organiser.

Car oui, malgré les événements, Burt et Carole allait enfin se marier et Kurt s'occupait de tout, même avec ses problèmes, le mariage était pour ce samedi, aujourd'hui, c'était jeudi, cela faisait une semaine que Kurt n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Blaine. Mais en même temps, lui même ne faisait pas grand chose pour lui parler, il ne faisait rien du tout. Mais cela l'attristait de penser que Blaine ne prenait pas lui même l'initiative de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer un message.

" Kurt ! On t'attend ! " Le châtain sursauta, c'étant perdu dans ses pensées, il ne pensait plus à la répétition de la chanson d'entrée des mariés.

Il se mit au bout de la salle avec les autres attendant de partir. _Marry You _commença à être joué et Finn partit avec Rachel, vint le tour de Kurt et Mercdes et et cetera...

" Bien les jeunes, je pense que vous êtes prêt, mais encore une fois demain pour être sûr. Si vous me le permettez, je vais moi aussi répéter. " retira son veston et prit le micro pour commencer à chanter _Sway _sous les sifflement admirateurs de ses élèves.

Kurt lui, repartit dans sa bulle, peu intéressé..

* * *

" ... Et pouf, ça m'est revenu comme ça ! " Blaine sourit comme un fou à Nick qui lui tapota l'épaule.

" C'est génial mec, tu devrais appeler Kurt pour lui annoncer. " Les deux amis s'assirent dans un sofa dans la salle de répétition des Warblers déjà bien remplit, Blaine grimaça.

" Je ne sais pas.. Pour une raison inconnue, il ne m'a pas contacté depuis une semaine, je l'ai peut-être trop déçu... "

" Comme si c'était ta faute .. Il attend peut-être simplement que tu fasses le premier pas, tu ne crois pas ? Ça lui ferait peut-être plaisir. Avec Jeff... " Le petit brun le coupa.

" Oui oui je sais, il attendait que tu fasses le premier pas, je connais l'histoire par coeur, merci Nick. "

" Ah ! On parle de moi je crois ? "

Blaine releva les yeux en même temps que Nick. Jeff, le petit ami tout frais de Nick venait d'entrer dans la salle et bien sûr, avait déjà repéré son grand amour. Il était donc venu les rejoindre.

" Jeff ! Viens mon coeur. " Nick l'invita à s'asseoir et Jeff vint s'asseoir à côté et presque, sur son petit ami. Blaine se décala à l'autre bout pour éviter les éventuels postillons qui s'échapperaient malencontreusement des baisers passionnés des deux amoureux.

Trois coup de marteau furent frappés et tous les Warblers se tournèrent vers David, Wes et Thad.

" Bien. Parlons des prochains solos de Blaine. " Wes annonça la nouvelle avec joie mais la tête de Blaine tomba immédiatement sur le dossier du sofa avec un soupire.

* * *

Samedi arriva enfin et ce fut comme un soulagement pour Kurt, il allait enfin pouvoir décompresser le temps d'une journée avec le mariage de son père et Carole, sa futur belle-mère. Tout se passa magnifiquement bien. Le chant d'entrer se déroula à merveille, pas une seule fausse note, la prière fut supprimée, comme dit, les discours pas trop long et pour finir une soirée magnifique et inoubliable où Finn surprit Kurt en dansant avec lui, s'en était presque trop gênant...

Kurt était triste que cette journée se termine, bien trop vite à son goût, elle avait était génial. Il était en train de se déshabiller lorsque son portable vibra. Il finit d'enlever sa chemise avant d'aller le voir. Il sourit légèrement quand il vit que c'était de Blaine..

**Message de Blaine à Kurt**

**04.38 am**

**Hey, je sais que tu avais le mariage de ton père aujourd'hui, c'est pour ça que je me permet de te textoter si tard/tôt ? (en espérant que tu ne dormes pas déjà sinon désolé). Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'on ne s'est pas parlé et ça me manque, surtout que j'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter. On ira se boire un café demain ? le lima bean est ouvert le dimanche, c'est moi qui l'offre... **

**Message de Kurt à Blaine**

**04.45 am**

**Coucou ! Non tu ne me dérange pas, je me changeais pour la nuit. Ça me manquait aussi, on se perd vite de vue .. Et j'ai hâte d'entendre ça alors, demain vers 03h00 pm, ça te vas ?**

**Message de Blaine à Kurt**

**04.47 am**

**Ça semble génial, je passerai te prendre chez toi vers 03.00 pm alors (oui je connais ton adresse, grâce à tes photos, enfin, si elle n'a pas changé depuis..)**

Kurt dû relire le message plusieurs fois... Est-ce qu'il venait d'écrire qu'il se souvenait de son adresse ? Un sourire béat prit place sur le visage de Kurt.

**Message de Kurt à Blaine**

**04.49 am**

**Oh mon dieu ! C'est extramegagenial, t'es génial Blaine, à demain ! :D Bonne nuit :) **

**Message de Blaine à Kurt**

**04.50 am**

**N'abuse pas, à demain :D Bonne nuit à toi !**

Le sourire de Kurt grandit encore (si c'était possible) il serra le portable contre lui et soupira de bien être, Blaine se souvenait donc de trucs ? Et de truc comme son adresse, ce n'est pas rien quand même ! Kurt ne prit même pas la peine de mettre de pyjamas, il plia son costard qui lui avait servit pour le mariage et se mit directement sous ses couvertures en s'endormant vite, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

En se réveillant ce matin là, Blaine se sentait d'un zen ... Jamais il ne se rappelait s'être sentit aussi bien qu'en cet instant. Il s'extirpa lentement de ses couvertures en s'étirant. Trent était déjà debout et était sur son ordinateur portable, sur son lit, il releva néanmoins la tête en voyant que Blaine s'était réveillé.

" Hey Blainey... " Blaine soupira, pourquoi cet affreux surnom ?

" Hey Treney.. " Ce fut le tour de Trent de soupirer.

" Je hais ce surnom, Blaine. "

" Et moi donc ... " Blaine se leva lentement. Il se dirigea vers sa commode pour prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

" Dis, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous pour 03.00 pm avec Kurt ? "

" Bah... " Blaine tourna sa tête vers Trent. " Si, pourquoi ? "

" Il est 02.35 pm, le temps d'aller à Lima.. "

Les yeux de Blaine sortirent de leurs orbites. il passa à la vitesse supérieur. Il prit tout d'abord son portable pour prévenir Kurt qu'il serait en retard. Il courra ensuite à la douche. Il revint habillé d'une chemise rouge et d'un pantalon noir trop court pour Blaine. il mit des mocassin rouge en daim et du parfum. il prit ensuite son portable, ses clés, une veste noir et sortit en courant. Il avait oublié un truc et ce truc était très important...

* * *

Kurt soupira d'agacement, pourquoi est-ce que Blaine était retardé ? Est-ce qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Est-ce que finalement il regrettait sa proposition de la veille ? Kurt passa une demi-heure à se poser ce genre de questions jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le prius de Blaine se montre. Il sourit et sortit dehors - il guettait l'arrivé de Blaine depuis la fenêtre du salon.

Il sortit dehors et Blaine déverouilla les portières, Kurt monta et ...

" . ! " Le petit brun se tourna vers Kurt.

" Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il.. " Avant qu'il ne finisse sa question, Kurt tourna le rétroviseur vers Blaine qui poussa un cri d'horreur. " Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça ! "

" Blaine.. Tu es sortis de la Dalton comme ça, tu as fais Westerville/Ohio comme ça. " Blaine plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

" Dis moi qui tu as du gel ! " Le châtain hocha négativement sa tête.

" Désolé, mais t'en fais pas. Tu restes bien. Allez, en route ! " Mais Blaine ne bougea pas. " Blaine ? "

" Je ne sors pas avec ça ! " Il montra ses bouclettes du doigt. " Hors de question ! " Il croisa ses bras sur son torse et Kurt sourit tendrement.

" Je retrouve bien le bébé Anderson là... " Blaine tourna son regard vers Kurt, en voyant son regard et son sourire attendrit, il sourit à son tour. " Allez, c'est dimanche, il n'y aura personne et tu es bien comme ça.. " Blaine sembla hésiter. Kurt lui fit la moue et Blaine céda, il démarra pour le Limabean.

* * *

" .. Et c'est comme si cette simple photo pouvait me donner la réponse et boum, ça a frappé ma tête comme un boulet de canon. 415 Whitman Street, Lima, Ohio. " Blaine prit son mocha et alla s'asseoir à une table suivit de Kurt.

" Eh bah... C'est génial ! Tu as autre chose ? " Blaine réfléchit un instant et Kurt vit son visage s'illuminer lorsqu'il trouva.

" Ouais. Je pensais au ticket pour Harry Potter et la pierre philosophale et j'ai eu une folle envie de le regarder alors j'ai pris le DVD et.. Tu ne devineras jamais.. "

" Quoi donc ? " Blaine but une gorgée de son mocha un sourire en coin.

" Devines. " Kurt haussa un sourcil amusé. Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, qu'avaient-ils fait avec ce DVD ?

" Je n'en ai aucune idée, Blaine. Dis moi... " Blaine sourit un peu plus et fouilla dans la poche arrière de son pantalon, il sortit un bout de papier qu'il donna à Kurt.

Le châtain fronça légèrement les sourcils en se saisissant du bout de papier. il l'ouvrit et une photo tomba. il la prit et vit un petit bouclé avec un chapeau de sorcier sur la tête et un bout de bois dans la main gauche. A côté, un garçon un peu plus grand, châtain, lui assit avec un chapeau et un bout de bois. Kurt posa sa main libre sur sa bouche, ému. Il souffla un coup et finit de déplier le bout de papier, il y vit des inscription qui n'avait aucun sens dessus.

" Des formules pour nos potions magiques. " Précisa Blaine. " Regarde au dos. " Kurt lança un regard au brun avant de retourner le papier : _Pour me souvenir à jamais de ce jour et de mon amitié, je le glisse dans mon DVD (et ça rime)_. Kurt rit et Blaine avec. Il releva sa tête, les yeux légèrement humides.

" On dirait que ça avance, ta mémoire dérouille... " Blaine prit sa main libre dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

" Ce n'est pas tout... Je me souviens d'autre chose, une chose très importante .. "

Kurt fronça les sourcils sans comprendre...

* * *

_**Mais quelle est cette chose importante ? :o **_

**_A la prochaine et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

" On dirait que ça avance, ta mémoire dérouille... " Blaine prit sa main libre dans la sienne et l'embrassa.

" Ce n'est pas tout... Je me souviens d'autre chose, une chose très importante .. "

Kurt fronça les sourcils sans comprendre...

" C'était, avant que je parte, je pense même que c'est la raison de mon départ... " Le coeur de Kurt s'accéléra, il avait bien sa petite idée, mais, ça ne pouvait pas.. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de ça ...

" Qu'est-ce que c'était ? " _Tap tap tap tap tap tap... _Blaine serra un peu plus fort la main de Kurt dans la sienne et Kurt cru que sa peau allait fondre sous la chaleur de la peau de Blaine.

" Tu n'as aucuns souvenirs ? C'est toi l'amnésique maintenant ? " Kurt sentit ses joues devinrent rouges foncées. Il baissa les yeux mais la main libre de libre vint redresser sa tête en poussant doucement le menton de Kurt vers le haut pour rencontrer ses yeux. " J'ai toujours adorés tes yeux... "

" Me- Merci... " Sans le prévenir, Blaine se redressa et se pencha au dessus de la table. Il remonta sa main sur le menton du châtain jusqu'à sa joue et il la caressa doucement avec son pouce avant de combler les quelques centimètres le séparant des lèvres du plus vieux.

A ce moment précis, Kurt voulu que le temps s'arrête, qu'il reste ici, les lèvres de Blaine sur les siennes jusqu'à la fin des temps, c'est tout ce qu'il voulait. Blaine bougea lentement ses lèvres contre les siennes et Kurt posa sa main libre à chemin entre la joue et le cou du plus jeune en lui rendant son baiser. C'était bon, c'était beau, c'était magique. Kurt sentait le goût du mocha sur les lèvres de Blaine et c'était le plus merveilleux goûts qu'il eu jamais goutté.

Blaine s'écarta d'à peine quelques millimètres des lèvres de Kurt mais ce dernier se pencha à son tour pour retourner embrasser les merveilleuses lèvres de son... Ami ?.. Blaine suivit le mouvement mais fini par y mettre fin...

Kurt resta sans voix, il sourit juste bêtement, comme une collègienne devant la photo d'une de ses idoles. Blaine brisa le silence avec un sourire.

" Je ne me souvenais pas que c'était si bon... " Kurt gloussa se qui ne fit que grandir le sourire du brun.

" Je me souviens maintenant, le... 'test' qui nous as valu ce départ précipité .. " Blaine baissa la tête avec un sourire triste.

" J'ai tellement manqué de choses, je t'ai blessé, je t'ai abandonné... "

" Hé, hé, hé, non, Blaine qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu étais toujours là, avec moi ... Ici. " Il porta la main de Blaine qui était toujours dans la sienne sur son coeur. Le plus jeune allait se re-pencher pour embrasser le plus vieux mais une paire de mains puissante le tira en arrière le levant de sa chaise.

" Tu n'as pas honte ! " Blaine tourna sa tête et vit le visage de son père, déformé par la colère. Il prit fermement le col de Blaine et le tira hors du Limabean sous les yeux mi-surpris, mi-énervé de Kurt qui resta planté sur sa chaise, il vit un des serveurs le fixer avant de partir du comptoir, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kurt, c'est qu'il avait un portable dans sa main...

Une fois dehors, le père de Blaine le poussa contre le prius. Blaine se cogna l'épaule contre la portière et il grimaça avant de se retourner vers son père.

" Qu'est-ce que... " Mais son père le coupa, il leva sa main droite et Blaine se tut instantanément.

" Comment oses-tu montrer ton anormalité en publique ? Comment oses-tu passer au delà de mes règles en voyant se garçon ? Comment oses-tu me faire honte ?! " Les yeux de Richard n'étaient que colère et dégoût. Il aplatit son poing contre le toit du prius avant de mettre une main dans sa poche.

" Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai manqué dans mon éducation... Qu'est-ce qui a put foirer pour que tu sois si décevant, mais qu'est-je fais bon sang ! Pour quoi je passe, moi ? Jeremy m'appel en me disant que mon fils la tapette embrasse un petit pédé, et ce n'est pas n'importe lequel, c'est celui que j'ai fuis ! Combien de temps vas-tu encore me faire chier à ce point, Blaine ?! "

Le petit brun ne disait rien, il était recroqueviller sur lui même contre sa voiture. Il n'avait plus le courage de regarder son père, de répondre ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se prit une baffe monumentale.

" Regarde moi quand je te parles.. Crevure ! " Blaine releva ses yeux pleins de tristesse et de douleur vers ceux haineux de son père. " Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Il faut que l'on reparte ?! Hein ?! On doit encore aller plus loin ?! Je passe pour quoi, moi ?! Déjà la dernière fois avec les Bushman, les meilleurs... "

" _Danielestgay_.. " Richard qui avait commencé à faire les cents pas s'arrêta, un air menaçant sur le visage.

" Pardon ? " Blaine se racla la gorge en baissant de nouveau les yeux.

" Daniel Bushman est gay. " Nouvelle baffe.

" Ne prononce pas ce mot là ! Je sais que c'est une petite tafiole lui aussi, mais moi, moi je visais son père, toute la famille, pour seulement lui ! On aurait put être les meilleurs associés, qui a tout gâché ?! Qui gâche toujours ma vie ?! Qui gâche tout depuis sa naissance ?! " A chaque question Blaine se recevait une baffe, il encaissait sans broncher mais bien vite les larmes se mirent à couler.

Richard se calma, il mit ses deux mains dans les poches alors que son fils continuait de pleurer le plus silencieusement possible.

" Arrête de pleurnicher, c'est pitoyable. Bon dieu que je regrette que ces trois garçons t'es loupé ce soir de Sadie-Hawkins... "

Ces paroles traversèrent Blaine comme une épée qu'on enfonce dans la peau, en pleins coeur, ça faisait tellement mal d'entendre ça. Surtout venant de son père.

" Maintenant, tu montes dans la voiture et tu la ferme, ta mère est partit chez les Davis, à son retour, je veux un sourire et un bon comportement. En attendant, on va trouver un moyen de te soigner mon garçon. Allez, en voiture ! "

Blaine n'essaya même pas de protester en disant que ses clés de voitures étaient encore à l'intérieur du Limabean ou quoi que ce soit. il monta juste dans la mercedes de son père en tentant de calmer ses pleures. Son père monta aussi et quitta le parking.

Kurt, lui s'était levé pour aller voir la scène depuis une fenêtre, chaque coup donné et le visage de Blaine tira des larmes à Kurt, qui regardait, impuissant depuis l'intérieur. Blaine finit par partir avec son père et Kurt regarda la voiture de Blaine. Il se retourna vers leur table et vit les clés de Blaine avec le bout de papier et la photo. Il alla tout récupérer avant de lui aussi partir, avec la voiture de Blaine...

* * *

Arrivé devant chez lui, Kurt sortit comme une furie de la voiture. Il ne prit même pas la peine de la fermer. Il fonça juste à l'intérieur de sa maison et vit Carole sursauter dans le couloir quand elle vit la porte s'ouvrir si brutalement.

" Oh ! Kurt, tu m'as fais peur ,qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? " Burt, alarmé par les bruits arriva à son tour, du salon.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures fils ? " Kurt alla se blottir dans les bras de son père.

" Blaine, son père .. " Burt prit Kurt par les épaules et l'écarta de lui.

" Quoi son père ? " Burt avait les sourcils fronçés à présent, il ne comprenait pas.

" On était au Limabean et- et il est arrivé... " Kurt étouffa un sanglot. " Il a prit Blaine par le col et l'a sortit. Il a été prévenu qu'on était là-bas, ensemble. Un serveur avait un portable en main et me fixait quand Blaine s'est fait emmener... "

" Au Limabean ? Qu'est- que- Où est Blaine ? "

" Oui, un nouveau, il s'appel Jeremy d'après ce que j'ai entendu et Blaine, son père l'a emmené après lui avoir crié dessus et frappé... "

" Frappé ? " Kurt acquiesça " Bien, je vais voir qui est ce Jeremy, je vais lui dire deux mots à ce trou du cul. " Burt prenait déjà sa veste mais Carole l'arrêta.

" Burt. Si tu t'énerve tu risques de t'en prendre à lui, avec des témoins je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée... "

" Et tu es malade papa, ton coeur .. "

" Et ce pauvre gamin alors ? Qui sait ce que va lui faire le vieux Anderson ? Kurt as-tu l'adresses des Anderson ? " Kurt répondit par une réponse négative, mais son visage s'illumina lorsqu'il pensa à la voiture.

" J'ai ses papiers, je suis revenu avec la voiture de Blaine, il y avait les clés et, bref... " Kurt sortit suivit de Carole et Burt. Il ouvrit la portière du conducteur et ouvrit le pare soleil, il y trouva directement les papiers. Il en regarda deux trois avant de tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait. " 23 West Lincoln Street, Westerville... "

" On y va, laisse moi la place Kurt, on prétextera que nous sommes bien élevé et que nous venons rendre la voiture. " Kurt sortit en faisant les gros yeux à son père. Mais il ouvrit la portière arrière alors que Carole courait fermer la porte avant de revenir au côté passager.

" Kurt, est-ce que tu peux envoyer un message à Finn ? Dis lui de dormir chez Puck ou de rentrer tard. " Kurt acquiesça et écouta Carole...

* * *

Burt se gara derrière la mercedes de Monsieur Anderson en arrivant. Il se détacha et sortit les clés bien en main. Il grimpa sur le perron suivit de sa femme et son fils et s'arrêta à la porte. Il entendit des cris derrière la porte, surement des insultes. Quelque chose claqua fort puis plus rien. Les trois Hummel se regardèrent et Burt frappa à la porte. Un long moment se passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Richard devait s'être arrangé, il sourit, mais son sourire quitta son visage à la vu de Burt et Kurt. Il allait fermer la porte mais Burt la bloqua avec son pied.

" Excusez-moi, Maître Anderson, il semble que j'ai quelque chose qui appartient à votre fils. " Le père Anderson haussa un sourcil paraissant intéressé. Burt montra les clés et Richard fit un geste pour les récupérer mais Burt les retira de sa portée. " J'aimerais les remettre de moi même à leur prioritaire... "

" C'est bien gentil, mais c'est mon fils, nous vivons sous le même toit, je peux le lui rendre. " Il s'efforçait de garder un ton calme mais Burt n'était pas dupe.

" J'ai dis que je voulais les rendrent moi même. " Burt articula bien et les joues de Richard devinrent rose.

" C'est simple, si vous ne me donnez pas ses fichus clés, j'appel la police ! " Burt sourit en mit ses mains dans ses poches en se tournant une fois vers Carole et une fois vers Kurt.

" Et par la même occasion vous leur montrerez les belles marques que vous avez faîtes à Blaine. " Il y eu un silence.

" Je ne frappe pas mon fils. " Burt allait riposter mais Kurt fut plus rapide.

" Je vous ai vu devant le Limabean ! " Richard lança un regard assassin à Kurt. Il allait reprendre mais une voiture s'arrêta devant la maison. Monsieur Anderson parut mal à l'aise, il retenta de fermer la porte mais cette fois ce fut Carole qui la bloqua. Tous se tournèrent alors vers la femme brune aux cheveux bloqués qui arrivait sur le perron.

" Bonjour... " Elle regarda chacun des Hummel et ses yeux se stoppèrent sur Kurt, elle alla prendre son visage entre ses mains mais Kurt eu un mouvement de recule et Burt tira son fils en arrière.

" Madame Anderson, nous devons parler... " Déclara Burt tenant Kurt par l'épaule.

" Non, nous ne devons pas, merci de partir ! " Richard haussa le ton mais sa femme parla plus fort.

" Richard ! Que ce passe-t-il ici ?! " Un nouveau silence s'abattu, Richard n'eu plus le choix, il fit entrer tout le monde. Dans le salon, un cadre était au sol. Madame Anderson alla le récupérer et des larmes apparut dans ses yeux quand elle vit quel cadre était cassé. (Kurt aussi d'ailleurs) C'était Blaine, dans un beau costard, posant avec son plus beau sourire, il faisait un coeur avec ses mains. Il posa le cadre sur un canapé et se tourna vers Richard.

" Où est Blaine et que c'est-il passé ?! " Aucune réponse, Burt croisa les bras.

" Isabelle... Je- "

" Non ! Aucune excuse, la vérité, je demanderai aux Hummel sinon, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils soient là pour rien ! "

" Dans sa chambre. " Isabelle fronça les sourcils et accourut au deuxième étage en appelant Blaine. Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un cri d'horreur ne se fasse entendre.

" Mon dieu, mais qui t'as fais ça ?! Répond moi ! " On entendit des pas, dans le couloir du haut, dans les escaliers et Isabelle arriva, un bras autour des épaules de Blaine qui baissait la tête. " Richard, est-ce que c'est ton 'oeuvre' ?! "

Elle arrêta Blaine face à tout le monde et lui releva délicatement son visage en retirant ses mains. Son nez saignait abondement et une coupure était visible en haut. Kurt plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche les larmes lui montant.

" Tu es complètement, malade ! " Elle cria le dernier mot l'accentuant d'une baffe. Richard se tint le joue, à la fois choqué, humilié et énervé.

" Cette petite pédale a embrassé ce pédé en publique, au Limabean ! Pourquoi est-ce que je passe ?! "

" Hé ! " La grosse voix de Burt se fit entendre bien fort dans le salon, il pointa Richard du doigt. " Je me fous que vous soyez avocat, vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de mes garçons comme ça ! "

" Excusez-moi ? Vos garçons ? Blaine est le miens et j'en dis ce que je veux ! " Burt fit un pas en avant.

" Ne faîtes pas le malin Anderson... "

" Burt .. " Carole attrappa le bras gauche de Burt.

" Je veux qu'une chose soit clair. Ici, je suis chez moi, je fais ce dont j'ai envie, si vous n'êtes pas content, prenez la porte, je- " Il se tut lorsque Blaine se dégagea de l'emprise de sa mère pour aller vers la porte. Néanmoins Richard serra son bras. " Où crois-tu aller comme ça, jeune homme ? " Blaine se retourna pour lui cracher au visage.

" Je me casse, je ne suis pas content de ce que Mônsieur fait chez lui, plutôt vivre dans la rue ! " Et nouvelle baffe, cette fois-ci Isabelle agit, Burt et Kurt aussi, les trois poussèrent Richard qui tomba au sol.

" Ne touche pas à mon fils ! " Elle et Kurt allèrent vers Blaine, ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

" Maître Anderson, j'espère que vous avez un bon associé pour assurer votre défense, car, je ne pense pas que l'on s'arrête ici. " Burt fit demi tour, il prit Kurt par l'épaule. " Allons-y.. "

" Et Blaine ? " Burt lui sourit, il dit à Carole de mener Kurt dehors.

" Madame Anderson, vous ne restez pas ici ? " Elle répondit négativement. " Alors venez donc avec nous, vous et votre fils... "

Elle hocha la tête et mena Blaine dehors. Burt et Carole reprirent la voiture de Blaine alors qu'Isabelle, Kurt et Blaine prirent la voiture de Madame Anderson, destination Lima ...

* * *

_**Re.. *tousse* vi* tousse* reviews ! :p **_

_**A bientôt !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello ! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 9 de CM, c'est à ce moment que les choses se compliquent et deviennent un peu plus stressante. On aura plus des Hudmel et des Anderson et plus vraiment de Warblers et là on en arrive à la moitié de la FF qui, je pense, je dis bien, je pense aura une vingtaine de chapitres. **_

_**J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier la FF et que cette info (dans le chapitre) ne vous fera pas partir parce que soit ça fait trop ou soit ça devient n'imp' enfin je sais pas, on verra, au pire je changerai le chapitre en autre chose, je verrai avec les reviews ^^ **_

**_C'est pour ça laissez-en, ça fait plaisir déjà et ensuite dîtes ce qui ne va pas, c'est quand même vachement utile et d'ailleurs merci à vous de suivre cette histoire et à mimyllou28, à The Nymph' Chris, Fandelavi, et tous les autres, ça fait vraiment plaisir et moi aussi je hais le père de Blaine (bizarre, non ?) :p _**

**_Bonne lecture à vous ! :)_**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **

Une fois la BMW série 1 de Madame Anderson démarrée, Kurt se retourna sur la banquette arrière pour regarder le père de Blaine qui était sur la route les bras levés, il soupira avant de se remettre droit et de saisir la main gauche de Blaine entre les siennes tout en la caressant avec ses pouces. La tête du petit brun se posa sur l'épaule du châtain. Kurt remarqua que la main droite de Blaine tentait toujours de stopper le saignement, mais sans succès.

" Madame Ande... " Kurt fut coupé par la mère de Blaine qui avait levé son regard vers le rétroviseur.

" Oh appel moi Isabelle, Kurt. " Elle tenta un petit sourire et Kurt lui en fit un en retour.

" Isabelle, vous auriez un ou même plusieurs mouchoirs, s'il vous plait ? " Alors qu'ils arrivaient à un feu rouge elle se retourna vers Blaine.

" Oh, oui, c'est vrai, mon pauvre amour.. " Elle se pencha pour ouvrir la boîte à gants pour prendre un paquet de mouchoirs et elle en sortit même une petite trousse de soin, elle y donna à Kurt.

" Ah, génial, vous avez déjà tout ! " Il lui sourit plus franchement décrochant un sourire digne d'un Blaine heureux. " Blaine, relève ta tête et tourne toi vers moi.. "

Blaine obéit relevant doucement la tête, Kurt prit son visage entre ses mains alors que la voiture redémarrait, ça allait être un peu plus compliqué pour ne pas lui faire mal. Le châtain examina le nez du brun sous tous les angles avant de murmurer un petit _c'est bon il a pas bougé_, il ouvrit ensuite la petite trousse et en sortit des compresses, Carole était infirmière il savait quoi faire. Vu que le nez de Blaine était gonflé, il fallait mettre des compresses froide, n'aillant rien de froid sous la main, il mit du désinfectant pour rafraîchir les deux compresses qu'il 'colla' sur le nez tirant un petit grognement du garçon.

Il fouilla encore dans la trousse et en sortit des analgésique _génial, cette femme a vraiment tout_, il ouvrit la boîte et donna deux ibuprofène à Blaine qui avala les cachets sans broncher. Kurt lui fit relever la tête et découpa deux bouts de mouchoirs, il les roula et alors que la voiture s'arrêtait de nouveau, il en profita pour les enfoncer doucement dans les narines de Blaine qui gémit quand même.

" Bien, garde la tête haute maintenant et évidement, respire par la bouche, les ibuprofènes vont réduire la douleur et Carole te soignera mieux un fois à la maison. Isabelle, auriez vous de l'eau ? " Isabelle releva la tête et ouvrit de nouveau la boîte à gants. Elle prit une petite bouteille et fit l'échange avec la trousse de soins et le paquet de mouchoirs.

Kurt ouvrit la bouteille et fit boire Blaine dans un premier temps et il enduisit ensuite un mouchoir d'eau pour essuyer les giclures de sang sur le visage de Blaine et sur ses mains qui avaient essayées de stopper le sang, il referma la bouteille et se pencha pour la poser sur le siège passager du devant. Blaine lui indiqua une mini 'poubelle' en montrant un petit compartiment sur le bas de la portière et il mit le mouchoir imbibé de sang et d'eau dedans.

" Merci.. " Kurt reprit la main gauche de Blaine et cette fois, ce fut lui qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Kurt descendit tenant toujours la main de.. son petit ami ? Isabelle suivit alors que Burt et Carole se dépêchaient d'aller ouvrir la porte. Kurt suivait avec Blaine qui n'avait plus les compresses. Kurt les avaient retirés 15 minutes après comme Carole lui avait de faire. Ils entèrent dans la maison et Carole emmena Blaine avec elle à l'étage. Kurt se retrouva seul prit entre la discussion de son père et la mère de Blaine.

" Je suis sincèrement désolé, Richard n'a jamais agis comme ça, il a déjà baffé Blaine mais jamais plus loin... Enfin du moins d'après ce que j'ai déjà vu. "

" Oui, vu. Qui vous dis que pendant votre absence il ne le frappait pas ? " Isabelle resta un instant silencieuse. " Café, thé, quelque chose ? "

" Juste un verre d'eau s'il vous plait. Et vous ne pensez pas que Blaine me l'aurait dit ? Il y a eu plusieurs fois où nous sommes restés seul tous les deux.. "

" Kurt, tu peux allez chercher une bière et un verre d'eau ? " Kurt acquiesça et quitta le salon, cependant il entendait toujours son père. " Blaine devait être terrifié, beaucoup d'enfants maltraité se taise sur ça.. "

" Oh mon dieu, je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que Richard ait été si violent avec lui... "

" Pourquoi vous n'avez jamais parlé de mon fils au votre après cet accident ? "

" Parce que Richard m'en empêchait, je n'ai jamais été contre la sexualité de mon fils, je ne veux que son bonheur et j'ai hésité à lui en parler plusieurs fois mais je risquait gros, surtout pour lui.. "

" Comment ça ? " Kurt revint dans le salon donnant la bière à son père et le verre d'eau à Isabelle. " Kurt, sort d'ici s'il te plait. "

Kurt hocha la tête et quitta la salle à contre-coeur. Il décida alors de monter à l'étage voir Blaine. Il le trouva avec Carole assit sur le rebord de la baignoire de la salle de bains commune. Il frappa doucement à la porte et Carole se retourna vers lui en souriant lui faisant signe d'entrer. Elle avait enroulé de la glace dans un torchon et tapotait doucement le nez de Blaine qui la laissait faire.

" Tu as très bien agis, Kurt, je vois que tes petits séjour à l'hôpital pour aider t'on servis. " Kurt s'assit sur la baignoire en souriant.

" Mad... "

" Non, Carole mon chéri. " Carole sourit à Blaine.

" Carole, je vais surement passer pour un idiot mais... Votre visage me dit quelque chose. Je d.. Je dois surement vous confondre mais... Je sais pas .. " Kurt plissa les yeux, comment Blaine pouvait connaître Carole ?

" Eh bien, Blaine, c'est bizarre mais quand Kurt a prononcé ton nom la fois où il t'avait revu à la Dalton Academy, je me suis dis que le nom de Blaine Anderson ne m'était pas inconnu.. " Les yeux de Kurt doublèrent de volume.

" Et.. A... Alors, on se connait ? "

" Figure toi que oui, si je te dis Sadie Hawkins ? " Blaine se redressa soudainement faisant frapper son nez contre la glace, il poussa un petit cri de douleur mais Kurt retint in extremis ses mains pour ne pas qu'il se touche. " Oh, Blaine, attention ! "

" C'est bon.. Ça .. Ça va. Carole Hudson, l'infirmière qui s'était occupé de moi jusqu'au bout ! "

" Vraiment ? Carole, tu connaissais Blaine ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt ?! "

" Kurt, j'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur pourquoi et comment je connaissait ce nom. Je m'en suis souvenu juste tout à l'heure en voyant son visage, on oublie pas un visage comme celui de Blaine, enfin, je veux dire que quand on 'l'oublie' et qu'on le revoit ça nous revient tout de suite. "

" Qui aurait cru qu'on se reverrait ? Surtout, qui aurait cru que vous alliez devenir la belle mère de mon petit ami ? " Blaine sourit légèrement à Kurt. "

" BLAINE ! CAROLE ! KURT ! DESCENDEZ ! " Ils se relevèrent tous après avoir entendu la voix de Burt et Carole annonça qu'ils avaient mis assez de glace.

Ils la rangèrent et descendirent au premier étage où Burt était debout devant une Isabelle en pleure. Blaine alla directement vers sa mère et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se redressa et prit son fils dans ses bras.

" Bon, on va héberger les Anderson quelques temps. Alors je vous explique comment tout va se dérouler. Blaine ne pourra plus aller à la Dalton, son père est toujours à Westerville et c'est dangereux pour lui, sa mère vient d'envoyer une demande d'inscription à McKinley via internet.. " Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas sourire mais ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes. " ...Pour attaquer le père de Blaine en justice, car Monsieur n'était pas que avocat, c'est une ordure. Donc dans les prochaines semaines on va tous se serrer pour faire de la place à Isabelle et Blaine. Isabelle sera dans la chambre d'ami et Blaine.. Eh bien soit il restera dans ta chambre, Kurt, soit le canapé, j... "

" Dans ma chambre ! Il va pas dormir sur un canapé pendant des semaines .. Et il est hors de question que j'y aille " R'ajouta Kurt en voyant son père ouvrir la bouche.

" Bien, de toute façon... Bon, non rien. Je m'occuperai de tout donc avec Isabelle. Anderson père est dangereux et c'est un escroc, il doit payer, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. "

" Et tu ne comptes pas nous en dire plus sur le père de Blaine ? " Kurt haussa un sourcil alors que son père récupérait sa bière pour en boire une gorgée.

" Non, gamin. C'est des affaires de grands... "

" Je ne suis plus un enfant papa ! Si ça concerne mon petit ami ça me regarde ! "

" Kurt, ton petit ami n'a plus rien à craindre tant qu'il est ici et ne t'en fais pas, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. "

" Et quand Blaine ne sera plus là ? "

" Il est encore là pour l'instant alors il n'y a rien à dire, Carole vient dans la chambre. "

" Mai... "

" Conversation fini, Kurt. " Son père et Carole montèrent à l'étage.

Kurt se tourna alors vers les Anderson, Blaine tenait toujours sa mère dans ses bras mais regardait Kurt. Il avait tout entendu et il fit un mince sourire à Kurt avant d'aller murmurer des choses -surement réconfortante- à sa mère. Kurt se sentit soudain de trop. Il soupira et regagna le deuxième étage pour se rendre dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de ses 'parents' il entendu la voix de son père. Il hésita, il ne devrait pas écouter, il n'était pas censé savoir, mais sa curiosité prit le dessus et il se fit discret en s'arrêtant, tendant l'oreille vers la porte.

" ...Seulement avocat, Isabelle a découvert il y a un an qu'il avait des relation avec la mafia, c'est vraiment délicat. Isabelle pense que les trois gars qui ont tabassé Blaine et son ami à Sadie Hawkins étaient liés à ça. Mais pour ne rien laisser paraître et faire son bon père, parce qu'il a quand même une certaine réputation à tenir, il a envoyé Blaine à la Dalton. Apparemment ses relations aident beaucoup avec les affaires auxquelles il est mêlé, c'est pour ça qu'il est si bon et que tout le monde se l'arrache. Mais, maintenant qu'il sait qu'on a sa femme et Blaine et même, que nous sommes de retour dans sa vie ... Même nous nous sommes en danger. Je vais contacter Joe, pour qu'une patrouille surveille les alentours et qu'un ou deux hommes surveillent Kurt et Blaine, j'ai peur pour le lycée. Carole surtout, pas un mot, rien, si Kurt sait ça, ça sera panique à bord, il... "

Kurt en avait assez entendu, il reprit ses esprits et fonça dans sa chambre essayant toujours d'être discret. Il s'assit sur son lit et serra un de ses oreillers contre lui. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel ? Maintenant il n'allait pas avoir que Karofsky sur son dos. Il allait aussi avoir des adultes qui avaient des armes à feu.. C'était un cauchemar, ce ne pouvait pas être la réalité, tout ça faisait trop, c'était absurde... Il se pinça dans l'espoir de se réveiller, mais il ressentit parfaitement la douleur ..

* * *

_**Review please.. *puppy eyes* Merci d'avoir prit quelques minutes sur votre précieux temps de vie pour la gâcher à lire ce torchon :p **_

_**A bientôt ! :D**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello ! Voila la suite, désolé pour le temps que je met à publier mais bon c'est les vacances et à part ça je n'ai pas d'excuse à part que je suis trop flemmarde pour écrire la suite :p **_

_**Bonne lecture ! :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Cela devait faire une vingtaine de minutes que Kurt était recroquevillé sur son lit à serrer son coussin. Il ne réalisait pas vraiment. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Est-ce que son père l'avait vu et avait inventé pour lui donner une leçon parce qu'il était gonflé d'écouter aux portes ? Non surement pas, ce n'était pas le genre de son père, s'il l'aurait vu, il aurait surement foncé vers la porte en lui criant dessus. Kurt était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas sa porte s'ouvrir, il ne sentit pas non plus le poids qui s'appuya sur son lit. Il ne sentit que la main se posant sur son épaule, il sursauta et donna un coup au hasard en poussant un petit cri et en se levant d'un saut. Un grognement de douleur lui répondit et il porta ses mains à sa bouche.

" Oh ! Blaine, je.. Je suis désolé ! " Kurt retourna sur son lit restant à genoux dessus.

" C'est bon, ça va... Je suis ok .. " Kurt prit les mains de Blaine qui cachaient son nez et passa ensuite ses propres bras autour du cou de son petit ami en voyant que son nez allait bien.

" Je suis désolé pour toi.. " Dit Kurt la tête enfouit en le cou et l'épaule de Blaine qui lui, lui tapota le dos avant de s'écarter.

" Kurt... J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire aux adultes, ils me tueraient je pense .. "

" Pas la peine, je.. Je sais... J'ai surpris la conversation entre mon père et Carole. " Blaine fronça les sourcils.

" Et qu'est-ce que tu sais au juste ? " Kurt se mordit la lèvre inférieur, il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de se taire.

" Hum... Pour ton père .. " Kurt baissa les yeux avant même de voir la réaction de Blaine. " Désolé. "

" T'arrête un peu d'être désolé ? J'allais te le dire de toute façon, où est le problème ? " Blaine releva la tête du plus vieux. " Écoute, je ne veux pas que cette histoire infecte ton comportement ou même ton travail scolaire, si tu préfère que l'on se sépare.. Je ... Je comprendrais. "

" Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade ! Je viens de te retrouver et .. Et... Non, tu ne t'échapperas pas comme ça cette fois, Blaine Devon Anderson ! " Kurt se rejeta dans ses bras et Blaine ria doucement.

" Bien.. Alors, nous ferons face à ça ensemble, j'imagine... " Blaine cala sa tête contre la tête de Kurt.

" Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais... " Murmura Kurt à l'oreille du brun.

" Moi non plus, et je jure sur ma tête que cette fois-ci, c'est vrai, mon père ne nous séparera plus... " Blaine resserra son emprise sur Kurt. L'adolescent de McKinley aurait bien voulu que cette étreinte ne se termine jamais, il aurait voulu rester dans les bras de son beau brun à jamais. Mais des coups furent frapper à la porte et avant même que Kurt ne donne une réponse, elle s'ouvrit.

" Les garç... Oh .. Heu, je peux repasser... " Kurt se dégagea à contre-cœur de son petit ami et il soupira. Il se tourna vers son père et vit qu'Isabelle était derrière lui.

" Non non, c'est bon.. " Blaine se redressa et s'assit sur ses talons.

" Bien. Isabelle et moi nous devons sortir acheter deux trois choses, des habits, des produits du quotidiens.. Blaine, tu viens avec nous ? " Kurt savait que Blaine n'allait pas refuser quelque chose à son père et savoir que Blaine 'craignait' un peu son père lui fit un peu de peine.

" Oui, bien sûr Monsi... "

" Non. C'est Burt, gamin. " Le coupa Burt un peu trop sèchement au goût de Kurt.

" Burt. Pardon. " Blaine se leva et les rejoignis. Burt posa alors sa main sur son épaule et le plus jeune eu un mouvement de recule.

" Relax, Blaine. Allez, on y va. Kurt il y a toujours Carole, à tout à l'heure." Kurt acquiesça d'un espèce de grognement et il se leva lui aussi pour descendre vers Carole alors qu'Isabelle, Blaine et son père quittait la maison.

OoO

" Bien. J'ai.. Non, pardon. Nous avons, un problème. Un problème de taille, messieurs. "

" Et quel est ce 'gros problème', Anderson ? " Richard se redressa dans sa chaise et se racla bruyamment la gorge, il devait rester impassible devant ces personnes.

" J'ai... Disons que j'ai eu un problème à la maison, plus tôt dans la journée.. " il marqua un temps d'arrêt où il regarda les 12 personnes autour de la table qui elles, regardaient leurs cartes ou se distrayaient avec leurs jetons.. " Et .. Ma femme et mon fils ont quittés la maison. "

" En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il nous tous ? " L'homme à gros cigare releva son chapeau en donnant une pichenette sur le bord et haussa un sourcil.

" Eh bien... " Richard devenait nerveux, il se mit à jouer avec ses jetons de poker en baissant les yeux. " Ils... Ma femme .. Enfin, je la soupçonne de savoir pour mes re... Relations avec vous .. "

" Continue... " L'homme à cigare serra les jetons qu'il avait dans ses mains. Et ses dents se serrèrent sur le bout de son cigare.

" Elle risque d'en parler.. Aux personnes qui doivent surement l'héberger et... La po.. Police peut-être... " Richard releva la tête et déglutit en voyant les 12 regards de tueurs des autres personnes. " J'ai bien dit que je n'étais pas sû... "

" Ferme-là ! " Tonna l'homme à cigare. Il cogna son poing pleins de jetons sur la table et il se leva. " Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit au courant ?! "

" Je.. J'ai dis que je n'étais pas s.. " Le boss le coupa encore.

" Sean, Dustin. Je veux la voiture prête dans un quart d'heure ! " Deux hommes, assis tous les deux de chaque côtés du boss se levèrent et quittèrent la salle.

" Darren ! " Richard se leva soudain effrayé. Le dit Darren leva sa main gauche et le père Anderson se tut.

" Le nom et l'adresse des personnes chez qui ils se trouvent. " L'avocat déglutit difficilement. Il ne répondit pas. " Le nom. Et l'adresse de ces personnes ! " Répéta l'homme en haussant le ton.

" Hum.. " Richard regarda les autres personnes présentes. Tous les regards étaient sur lui et tous affichaient cet air qu'il connaissait bien, cet air d'envie de meurtre. " Humbert. " Termina Richard.

" Bien. Et l'adresse ? " Darren avait reprit son calme, il avait posé les jetons et attendaient patiemment, les mains posées à plat sur la table.

" 5.. " Le cerveau de richard passa à la vitesse supérieur, il réfléchit à n'importe quoi. " Heu non, c'est 27 Elizabeth Street à Lima " Il ignorait si cette rue existait vraiment mais tout ce qu'il voulait été d'éviter un bain de sang.

Darren hocha lentement la tête et fit un bruit avec sa bouche. Les 8 hommes de la mafia encore assit se levèrent tous en même temps et sortirent de la salle derrière leur boss. Richard resta seul dans la salle de jeu, avec ses cartes en main. Il les serras en regardant autour de lui. Il risquait cher pour avoir menti, il risquait sa vie, mais il avait beau être homophobe et ne pas apprécier les Hummel, il ne les aimaient pas, au point de les faire tuer. Il regarda sa montre, il avait plus de quatre heures devant lui pour fuir. Fuir avant que Darren ne revienne fou furieux de s'être fait berner. Il froissa les cartes avant de les jeter sur la table de poker et de courir hors de la salle.

* * *

" Tu es sûr que ça va, Kurt ? " Le châtain se détourna de la fenêtre de cuisine en entendant la voix de Carole le sortir de sa rêverie. Il se força à sourire et acquiesça.

" Oui.. C'est juste... Avoir vu Blaine si vulnérable .. Ça m'as... Secoué. "

" Je comprend, c'est dur ces choses là. Mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas que ça.. Tu as beau ne pas être mon véritable fils, je te connais par coeur, Kurt. Je me trompe ? " Kurt soupira. À quoi bon mentir ? Il finirait par faire une gaffe devant son père et ce sera pire, Carole était plus tolérable et puis Kurt ne savait pas mentir de toute façon.

" Non.. Je ... Je suis désolé. " La mère de Finn fronça les sourcils. Et s'approcha de Kurt qui était appuyé contre le plan de travail.

" Désolé de quoi, mon grand ? " Carole posa sa main sur l'avant bras de son beau-fils et lui sourit doucement pour l'encourager à continuer.

" D'avoir écouté votre conversation... " Kurt se mordit les lèvres alors que Carole essayait de comprendre. Elle poussa une exclamation lorsque l'information atteignit son cerveau et elle entraîna Kurt dans ses bras.

" Oh mon chéri... Ne t'en fais pas. Tu l'aurai sus de toute façon.. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien." L'adolescent se laissa aller contre l'épaule de sa belle-mère qui lui caressa lentement son dos en lui disant des paroles réconfortantes.

* * *

" Vous êtes vraiment sûr que cette protection de policiers est vraiment nécessaire ? J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de vie privée, ils vont vraiment nous suivre partout ? " Blaine se retourna vers les deux policiers qui faisaient semblant d'assurer la sécurité dans le centre commercial.

" Blaine ! Monsieur Hummel est déjà assez gentil de faire assurer notre sécurité, tu ne vas pas te plaindre. " Isabelle, Burt et Blaine finirent par attendre le magasin d'habits pour femme.

C'était le dernier magasin, ils avaient déjà de nouveaux habits pour Blaine, et des affaires du quotidien tel que du déodorant, une brosse à dents, du gel, du dentifrice... Il ne manquait plus que des habits pour Isabelle et ce serait bon. Blaine se tourna vers la sortie du magasin en suivant les deux adultes. Il avait l'impression que ces policiers attiraient plus l'intention qu'autre chose. C'est vrai, quel genre de policier chargé de la sécurité d'un centre commercial, reste planté devant un magasin d'habits pour femmes ? Et puis ce n'est même pas la police qui assure la sécurité d'habitude, mais il y a des agents de sécurité exprès pour ça...

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans le magasin, mais Blaine ne quittait pas la sortie des yeux, regardant chaque passants, son attention fut attiré par deux petits enfants qui devaient avoir à peine 7 et 9 ans, les deux trottinaient devant une maman qui portait deux petites vestes et souriait en regardant les petits devant. Un était brun et l'autre châtain très foncé, le brun devait être deux centimètre plus grand que le châtain et une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Ces deux enfants lui rappelait les photos de lui et Kurt dans l'album... L'album ! Il était resté chez lui ! Et il n'y avait surement aucune chance pour qu'il le récupère, c'était l'original en plus.

" Tom ! Daniel ! Venez ici, je vous rappel qu'on ne vient pas au centre commercial pour courir ! Maman doit faire des achats ! " Blaine releva la tête et vit la femme se diriger vers ce magasin. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur les deux enfants qui revenaient toujours en trottinant et il préféra détourner le regard.

Il rejoignit sa mère et Burt qui s'étaient un peu éloignés et la regarda essayer de choisir vite des vêtements. Blaine releva son regard vers le père de son petit ami, il avait l'air de profondément s'ennuyer et fixait les passants avec un petit air d'anxiété perceptible à travers l'ennui. Blaine lâcha un profond soupire alors qu'il resserrait ses poings sur ses propres sacs. Burt releva la tête vers Blaine et lui fit un petit sourire face au soupire que ce dernier venait de lâcher.

" Tu t'ennui aussi, hein gamin ? " Blaine acquiesça. " Tu vois, ça, c'est ce qui t'attend aussi avec Kurt. " Burt lui fit une bourrade et un clin d'oeil. L'adolescent ne put retenir son rire et sa mère releva à son tour sa tête.

" Hé, je vous entend tous les deux, c'est peut-être ennuyant pour vous, mais nous, nous apprécions les belles choses. Je m'entendrais bien avec Kurt j'ai l'impression. Allez, j'ai finis. "

Burt et Blaine se lancèrent un regard et suivirent Isabelle jusqu'à la caisse ou Blaine retrouva les deux petits enfants. Ils patientaient en regardant partout à côté de leur mère pensa Blaine. Le brun se retourna lorsqu'il vit Blaine. Il agrippa la manche du pull de son frère et la secoua. Le châtain tapa la main du plus grand et se retourna. Il leva son regard vers Blaine qui daigna à baisser le siens et à leur lancer un regard interrogatif. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le fixaient comme ça ?

" Hééé, t'as quoi sur le nez ? " Demanda le plus petit. Blaine loucha sur son nez et vit le pansement que Carole lui avait mit. Burt, Isabelle et la mère des deux petits se tournèrent vers les trois plus jeune.

" Daniel ! On ne pose pas des questions pareilles aux gens que l'on ne connait pas voyons. " Elle se tourna vers Blaine avec un petit sourire d'excuse. " Désolé. "

" Oh, c'est rien.. " Blaine s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur des deux enfants qui lui regardait toujours le nez. Les deux avaient des yeux bleu perçant et il essaya de ne pas penser à Kurt en miniature. " J'ai un pansement sur le nez, parce que je me suis fais mal. "

" Oh.. " Le petit brun ouvrit la bouche. " Comment tu t'es fais mal ? "

" Je fais de la boxe, tu connais ? " Le petit brun hocha la tête. " Et je me suis pris un mauvais coup. "

" Mais faut pas faire un sport qui peut faire mal ! " S'exclama le châtain. " Moi je fais de la danse avec mon meilleur ami et c'est trop bien et on se fait pas mal ! "

" C'et un sport de grand, la boxe. Comment il s'appel ton meilleur ami ? "

" Max ! Il est super et il a des beaux yeux comme toi ! " Blaine sourit légèrement au petit châtain. " Tu t'appel comment ? "

" Blaine. Tu est Daniel, c'est ça ? " Nouveau hochement de tête. Blaine se tourna vers le brun. " Et toi c'est Tom ? "

" Ouais, tu es Blaine comment ? "

" Blaine An.. Blaine Warbler. " Il tendit sa main au plus grand qui la serra correctement. Il la tendit ensuite au plus petit qui la secoua dans tous les sens.

" Tom, Dan, on y va. " Blaine leva la tête et vit que leur mère rangeait son porte monnaie et que sa propre mère s'avançait avec Burt pour payer. Il se releva et ébouriffa les cheveux des deux petits.

" Salut Blaine Warbler ! " Cria le premier.

" A bientôôôôt ! " Poursuivit le deuxième. Blaine leur fit un signe de main avant de rejoindre les deux adultes qui l'accompagnait.

" Ça m'as rappelé toi et Kurt il y a une dizaine d'années.. " Lui murmura Burt avec un micro sourire.

OoO

Richard ouvrit en hâte la porte de chez lui. Il la claqua derrière lui et alluma toutes les lumières. Il avait le souffle court, il devait agir vite. Il monta à l'étage et courut dans sa chambre, il ouvrit la penderie et en tira deux valises. Il les ouvris sur le lit et prit tous les vêtements qu'il pouvait y charger. Il les ferma et courut dans son bureau à l'autre bout du couloir. Il appuya sur un bouton sous son bureau et le bas s'ouvrit laissant sortir un mallette. Il l'ouvrit pour vérifier qu'il y avait bien ses armes dedans. Il la referma et prit un moment pour penser à ce qu'il devait et pouvait bien emmener avec lui.

" Armes, vêtements, argent.. Dossier de clients ! " Il ouvrit ses tiroirs et sortit des dossiers par dizaine, pas le temps de voir de qui il s'agit. " Un sac.. Un sac.. "

Il se leva en hâte et dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre de Blaine, il avait plus de sacs que tous les autres membres de la famille réunis. Il ouvrit la penderie et prit deux sacs au hasard. Il allait repartir dans son bureau mais un petit coffre attira son attention. Il posa les sacs et prit le temps de se mettre à genoux avant de tirer le petit coffre et bois. Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur une tortue ninja, un ticket et un album photo. Il le prit et l'ouvrit.

" Hummel.. " Murmura Richard pour lui même. Il tourna les pages regardant chaque photos.

Son fils semblait si heureux avec ce garçon et ces adultes et... Oh ! Est-ce que c'était lui plus jeune avec Isabelle, Blaine et Kurt ? Il ressemblait vraiment à son fils de maintenant en un peu plus vieux de dix ans. Il referma sèchement l'album en sentant le remord et la nostalgie le gagner. Il ouvrit un des sacs et jeta tout de même l'album dedans. Il fit de même avec le ticket et le jouet. Il prit les deux sacs et se releva pour courir à son bureau.

En sortant de sa maison, il regarda des côtés de la rue et chez les voisins, tout était calme. Il ouvrit le coffre et chargea les deux sacs. Il remonta et y ajouta les valises. Il prit ensuite sa mlalette et la mit sur le siège passager avant. Il retourna à l'intérieur et prit un cadre photo de toute la famille il l'embrassa et jeta un dernier regard à la maison avant de tout éteindre et fermer la porte à clés. Il monta dans sa mercedes, mit le contact et quitta Westerville le plus vite possible, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici, plus de famille, bientôt plus d'amis, la mafia à ses trousses... Plus de vie .. Ce n'était que aujourd'hui qu'il pria pour que son fils et sa femme se portent bien tout au long de leur vie...


End file.
